Tras las sombras del amor La pila gastada
by Nodel
Summary: Draco y Harry compiten por el amor, mientras tratan de resolver uno de los misterios ocultos en las paredes de Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hola a todos. Quiero que sepan que esta es mi primera historia y me gustaría que me dieran su opinión. No se dejen llevar por el nombre, es solo que esta historia la escribí para mi hermana y en un principio no quería que ella se enterara, la idea era terminarla para su cumpleaños y dársela como sorpresa y el nombre de Pila gastada era para que no sospechara y la encontrara antes, pero me fallo y le pareció un titulo muy interesante y la leyó antes de que estuviera terminada, por eso decidí que subiría mis avances pero que pondría el último capitulo el día de su cumpleaños.

Es una historia rara que en un principio no parecía que fuera allegar a ningún lugar, como la vida real que uno descubre que va pasando conforme la va viviendo y no puedes realmente planearla. Aún así yo me divertí mucho escribiéndola y me gustaría que me dieran consejos, opiniones, quejas, lo que sea.

Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes y lugares del universo de Harry Potter me pertenecen. Los demás, al igual que esta historia si.

**La Pila Gastada **

Por: Nodel Brimbore

Draco se había despertado aquella mañana lleno de inspiración. Aun era muy temprano pero eso no lo detuvo, decidió que tendría que aprovechar el momento aunque nadie se enterara de él. Tomo unos pergaminos y un tintero y se salió de su cuarto tratando de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido. Bajó por una enorme escalinata de piedra hasta un portón de madera con extrañas figuras grabadas. Entonces salio al jardín y comenzó a caminar.

Unos minutos más tarde se encontraba tan cansado que no recordaba ni porque había salido. Se detuvo unos instantes sentado en un tronco tratando de recuperar el aire. Aun hacía frió y había olvidado tomar un abrigo mientras se escabullía de la casa, pero ahora parecía haber sido muy mala idea desde el haber dejado la cama sin haber salido el sol, hasta el haber caminado cuesta arriba sin tener ni un poco de comida en el estomago.

Furioso por su fracaso se volteó hacia su casa dispuesto a tomar el camino de regreso y fingir que no había salido en lo más mínimo, pero justo cuando se iba a poner en pie comenzaron a sobresalir los rayos del sol sobre la casa y al ver el amanecer se volvió a llenar de pensamientos fuera de control, que se apresuró a plasmar en los pergaminos. Olvidando el frió, el hambre y comenzó a escribir:

_Con aquel amanecer el cielo se pinto de colores._

_El brillo de las nubes le alejo de sus terribles dolores._

_Recorriendo el suave camino tropezó con un audaz sueño._

_Y el roce de la brisa le regreso aquel aroma tierno._

_En aquella mañana no existían los truenos._

_No había tormenta o tempestad que terminara con el momento._

_Era tan fresco y vivo como un caballo joven corriendo_

_En una pradera suave con el trote suelto._

_Un castillo a la lejanía rendía culto al sol._

_Acariciando la esponjosa nube que se atravesó. _

_Rodeado por un espeso bosque de incansable verdor._

_Y un lago cristalino que al mundo reflejó. _

_Caminaba entonces por el mundo del placer._

_Sonriendo siempre aunque nadie le pudiera ver._

_Recordaba la fragancia que todo perfeccionó._

_Y el sabor de la boca que probó llena de amor._

_Nubes plateadas vio atravesar_

_Aquel enorme paisaje que no querría olvidar_

_Un instante inigualable en la eternidad_

_Que regaló a su nombre aunque no lo vea jamás._

_Y caminó largas horas sin ir lo a notar._

_Hasta que callo el cielo de aquel lugar._

_Una fresca lluvia al sol opaco_

_Pero nunca lastimo a este corazón._

Después de escribir aquellas frases y lograr darles algún orden y sentido, se sentía complacido de lo logrado, pero su estomago estaba bastante molesto y se lo recordaba a cada momento con retortijones y sonidos. Se apresuró a guardar los pergaminos en el bolsillo de su pijama y corrió cuesta abajo por la inmensa pradera, entro rápidamente en su casa y comenzó a sentir como el calor recorría nuevamente su cuerpo. Camino entonces por el recibidor hacia el comedor, totalmente concentrado en sus manos congeladas y en lo que querría para comer. Así se dirigió sin prestar atención a ningún otro ser que se encontrara en las cercanías.

"¡DRACO!" grito una voz que provenía de las escaleras.

Draco salto por la sorpresa, que lo saco de sus pensamientos dispersos. Y después de eso volteo la mirada hacia su padre que bajaba de las escaleras.

"A donde fuiste a esta hora de la mañana." dijo de nuevo con un grito.

"Si entre por la puerta, supongo que la respuesta sería… al jardín." contesto Draco al tiempo en que retomaba el camino a la cocina.

Su padre se comenzó a poner rojo por la furia de la respuesta, pero Draco fingió no darse cuenta y continuo mientras discutía para si, en voz alta, si sería huevos con tocino o panquecas. Lucius se disponía a lanzar un hechizo a Draco, pero la madre de Draco haciendo muecas le arrebató la barita.

"Discutan después del desayuno cuando me halla ido a mi reunión." dijo la señora mientras entraba al comedor.

Entonces todos se sentaron sin dirigirse la palabra por el resto del desayuno. Lucius que seguía furioso no hizo mas que desquitarse con uno de sus elfos domésticos, lo pateaba de un lado al otro y lo hacia ir y venir con diferentes platillos. La señora Malfoy comía con la delicadeza de una dama, pero siempre mostrando una cara de asco. Y Draco, que se había decidido por el huevo con tocino, lo comía lo más rápido posible. En cuanto termino pidió permiso para levantarse de la mesa, Lucius hizo una seña de aprobación sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Después de eso Draco se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto, llego a un escritorio y saco las hojas de pergamino que había utilizado. Lo leyó un par de veces y cada ves, se convencía más a si mismo que era una tontería. Lo guardo rápidamente en un cajón y se dirigió al baño.

Una gran tina estaba lista, llena de agua transparente que humeaba ligeramente. El aroma estaba impregnado con una fragancia dulzona, que él aspiraba profundamente sintiendo como lo tranquilizaba en ese espacio de soledad, donde ya no tenia que defenderse o mostrar un lado más fuerte. Le parecía un poco decepcionante la idea de regresar a la escuela y entrar al sexto año, pero había algo que lo emocionaba y lo hacía soñar con la idea de volver en muy poco tiempo. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido dentro de la tina, con solo la cabeza recargada fuera del agua y todo lo demás abrazado en la calidez del baño.

Despertó una hora mas tarde sintiéndose renovado y tranquilo. Tomó su bata y salio de la tina, se miro al espejo, a su propia mirada, a esos profundos ojos de color hielo con sus tonos grises mezclados con azul. Hizo una pequeña sonrisa y se cepillo el cabello, casi plateado, con toda la tranquilidad.

"DRACO" la voz de Lucius invadió el momento haciendo que Draco borrara su sonrisa y se dirigiera a la puerta.

"No te tardes, tienes que ir a comprar las cosas de tu escuela y tu madre va a dejarte de camino a su reunión." se notaba claramente la satisfacción en su cara, pues había logrado interrumpir uno de los momentos favoritos de su hijo.

Después se marcho, Draco simplemente se vistió y salio al encuentro de su madre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diagon Alley**

Harry, Hermione y Ron caminaban hacia la librería donde encontrarían a los padres de Ron.

"No Ron, ese es un hechizo para quitar el salpullido, no para convertir a una ardilla." decía Hermione al tiempo en que miraba a Ron con una sonrisa de victoria.

"¿No se suponía que dejarías de estudiar durante vacaciones?" Ron corría para mantenerse al paso de su amiga.

"Eso no quiere decir que olvide todo lo del año pasado."

Harry caminaba atrás de sus amigos riéndose de la discusión. Esa conversación se había repetido una y otra vez durante las vacaciones, claro que el tema era distinto, pero los argumentos no cambiaban. Cuando llegaron a la esquina Harry vio algo que lo obligó a no escuchar más a sus amigos. Caminando por la contra esquina, iba una chica que simplemente era hermosa, o eso pensó él. Tenía el cabello ondulado de color rojo oscuro que le caía sobre los hombros, unos ojos miel brillantes con un pequeño tono verdoso, unos labios rosados suavemente delineados y su cara blanca con un poco de color en las mejillas. Tenía un caminar inocente, la mirada perdida y una sonrisa frágil marcada en su rostro.

"¿Harry?" Hermione jaló a Harry haciéndolo voltear. "¿Estas bien?"

"Si, claro. ¿Que pasa?" respondió Harry aún perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Seguro que estas bien?" preguntó nuevamente Hermione tratando de verlo directamente a los ojos.

"Claro que esta bien, entremos ¿quieren?" Interrumpió Ron señalando la puerta de la librería.

Hermione y Ron retomaron la discusión y entraron a la librería. Harry volteó hacia donde había visto a aquella muchacha, pero ya no estaba ahí. Entro a la librería pero no podía concentrarse en encontrar los libros para el nuevo curso, o a la conversación sobre muggles del Sr. Weasley, solo pensaba en salir de la librería y correr por las calles hasta encontrarla.

Draco caminó por las calles acompañado por Crabbe y Goyle. Llegó a la librería y en cuanto entró reconoció a Hermione y a Ron, Crabbe y Goyle empezaron a empujar a Draco hacia donde ellos estaban, sin notar que Draco trataba de tomar otro camino.

"¿Qué pasa Malfoy, vienes a molestar de nuevo?" comenzó Ron al instante en que vio que estaba en las cercanías.

"¿Por qué me molestaría en hablar con un grupo tan insignificante? ¿El pobretón y la sangre sucia tratando de notarse al lado de mi?" Draco contestó mientras miraba hacia uno de los pasillos.

Harry vio que sus amigos hablaban con Draco y se dirigió hacia ellos lo más rápido que pudo. Empujó a Draco, mientras no lo veía, hacia Crabbe y Goyle.

"Ya déjanos, Malfoy." Harry miró hacia sus amigos y luego a Draco que ya había recuperado el equilibrio.

"Solo vengo por mis libros, Potter, no te sientas el centro del universo." Draco hizo una seña y se fueron a otra parte de la librería.

Harry y Ron seguían discutiendo sobre Draco aún después de haber salido de la librería. Hermione se mantenía callada, siempre le había afectado que le dijeran sangre sucia, después de todo, seguía repitiéndose para si que ella no lo había elegido.

Draco salió minutos después, había engañado a Crabbe y a Goyle dejándolos atrás. Al fin estaba solo caminando por las calles, caminó hasta que vio a Harry del otro lado, no buscaba más enfrentamientos con ellos así que se apresuró a entrar en la tienda de mascotas. Espero ahí un rato, fingiendo que buscaba algo nuevo, el señor que estaba atendiendo se apresuro a ofrecerle una víbora, un gato, o una nueva lechuza, pero Draco seguía diciendo que nada de eso le interesaba. En cuanto vio pasar a Harry salió y tomó el camino contrario. Siguió caminando hasta una plaza, donde se sentó en una banca bajo un gran reloj y comenzó a divagar. Recordó aquella mañana y el amanecer, la frescura de aquel lugar tan libre. Y recordó su poema, verso a verso con su sabor, reaccionó. Estaba sonrojado, le parecía que era de niñas el escribir esas cosas y no quería ni imaginarse lo que le pasaría si alguien leyera aquello, en especial su padre.

Permaneció sentado durante un largo rato, el sonido del reloj lo tranquilizaba, era mejor escuchar ese tic-tac a tener que soportar sus propios pensamientos. Cerro los ojos mientras sujetaba su cara con las manos recargado sobre sus rodillas. El día se le hacía eterno, le dolía la cabeza y sentía que le faltaban horas en la cama. Estaba tan absorto en si mismo que no vio cuando aquella figura se acerco a él, hasta que ya estaba parada justo enfrente, mirándolo fijamente.

"Hola" Draco levanto la cabeza al tiempo en que lo decía. Trataba de aparentar que todo estaba bien.

"¿Como esta el Príncipe de Slytherin este día?" Respondió aquella chica con una sonrisa en su cara, al tiempo en que ofrecía su mano a Draco.

Draco tomo su mano y se puso en pie. Se paro frente a ella y la miró a sus ojos miel verdoso, luego rozo su cabello rojo oscuro y tomándole la mejilla respondió.

"No soy ningún príncipe." y le sonrió al tiempo en que soltaba su mano. 'Amenos de que tu fueras mi princesa'. Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, más no cruzaron sus labios. "Por cierto Amaya, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? Podría haberte mostrado algunos lugares."

"Realmente esperaba encontrarte por aquí, además todavía puedes mostrármelos." Amaya tomó nuevamente la mano de Draco y le mostró una sonrisa que hizo que él se sonrojara.

Harry había pasado horas caminando, Hermione y Ron se habían ido a comer y habían acordado verse más tarde. Cuando sonó el gran reloj de la plaza imagino que sería más que obvio que aquella chica estuviera paseando por ahí. Imaginaba como iría caminando entre las flores con el sonar del reloj, corrió lo más rápido que pudo mientras pensaba en alguna frase para sacar conversación. Cuando llegó a la esquina de la plaza se trató de detener, pero fue tan brusco que cayo al suelo, ensuciándose toda la cara y la ropa. Frente a él se encontraba la chica de sus sueños, con su brillante cabellera y su inigualable rostro, pero estaba con ese inútil y engreído Draco, estaban tomados de la mano y Draco la guiaba por otra calle, alejándose de aquella plaza donde se suponía que Harry la conocería, ese era su destino y Draco se lo había robado.

'¿Como es que alguien tan hermoso este con ese vampiro de sangre fría?' Harry apretaba el puño al tiempo en que se ponía en pie.

Luego recogió sus anteojos y tomo el camino hacia sus amigos. Caminaba lento y cabizbajo, no podía creer lo cerca que había estado la primera vez y ahora Draco se la había llevado, seguramente sería simplemente otra de sus conquistas. Llego con Hermione y Ron y se sentó con ellos a la mesa. Ginny, se sentó en la mesa minutos más tarde, estaba sonrojada y mientras trataba de retomar el control sobre si misma pregunto. "¿Ess… tas… bie… en…" tomo un poco de aire "… Harry?" pero este no respondió, permaneció mirando su plato en silencio. Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas confusas pero acordaron no preguntar por el momento. Ron descubrió que en la otra mesa detrás de él un Ravenclaw miraba fijamente a su hermana y que era por eso que Ginny actuaba tan extraño. ' ¿Y me molestaba que le gustara Harry?'…

Draco paso el resto de la tarde con Amaya, le mostró todas las tiendas que le parecían interesantes, que si en una el dueño era un enano con la nariz especialmente grande, en otra un mago tan gordo que todo lo hacía con magia para no moverse y al final la acompaño a comprar las cosas que necesitaría en la escuela. Crabbe y Goyle corrieron a su encuentro cuando pasaban frente a Gringotts. Draco dejo por un momento a Amaya y con una seña corrió a sus compañeros.

Después de comprar su uniforme Draco la llevo Eeylops Owl Emporium donde Draco insistió en regalarle su primera lechuza, encontraron a una que era totalmente blanca y con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos. Amaya quedo fascinada ante la lechuza albina, así que Draco no perdió un instante en pagarla. Salieron de la tienda, ya era algo tarde así la acompaño con sus padres y luego se marcho a Borgin & Burkes donde encontraría a su padre en unos minutos.

Harry miraba por la ventana sin prestar atención a sus amigos o a la comida que tenía enfrente. Draco pasó caminando con la cabeza en alto, pero con la mirada perdida. No notó cuando alguien descubrió su presencia fuera de aquel restaurante y lo observaba fijamente. Harry se levanto y corrió detrás de él. En cuanto lo alcanzo lo empujo contra una pared y lo sostuvo ahí mientras le gritaba.

"¿Por qué siempre te entrometes Malfoy?" Harry había perdido todo el control, estaba enfurecido y Draco era la fuente de todos sus problemas

"¿Cuál es tu problema Potter?" Draco le tomo por las muñecas y se soltó, se acomodo la ropa y lo miro con desprecio. "Además ¿Qué te paso?" toda la ropa de Harry al igual que su cara seguían cubiertas en el polvo de la caída. "Juraría que te estuviste peleando con un perro, que ¿él señor oscuro te ataco de nuevo?" era clara la burla en su boca. "Encuentra una nueva manera de llamar la atención, ¿no crees que ese ya es un truco muy viejo? Potter" y Draco permaneció mirándolo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ron y Hermione llegaron segundos después, parándose detrás de Harry y sujetándolo un poco.

"No vale la pena Harry" Ron trato de llevarse a Harry pero este no dio ni un paso, solo miraba a Draco con todo su desprecio.

"Si, Si. No vale la pena. Mejor llévense a su ídolo, antes de que…" Draco se volteo dándoles la espalda y retomo su camino.

Harry se soltó bruscamente de las manos de sus amigos y volteo a verlos.

"¿Cuál es tu problema Harry?" Hermione lo miraba con la boca abierta.

"Él es mi problema." y se fue dejándolos atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hola a todos en conmemoración a mi cumpleaños aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de mi historia. Sin embargo como prácticamente solo mis hermanos me dejan reviews y a ellos puedo mandarles la historia por mail, lamento decirles que a menos de que reciba más reviews de otras personas este va ser el último capitulo que actualice. Bueno espero que les guste y si es así háganmelo saber

Llego la hora de tomar el tren que lo llevaría de regreso a Hogwarts, se encerró en un cubículo del vagón sujetándose la cabeza. Desde la ventana llegaba el sonido de todos los padres despidiéndose de sus hijos y de los estudiantes subiendo. Crabbe y Goyle no tardaron mucho en encontrarlo, se metieron al cubículo y se sentaron junto a Draco. Estaban cargados de dulces y panecillos de chocolate que se dedicaron a engullir sin detenerse, uno tras otro. Se preguntaba cuantas de esas cosas se podrían meter en la boca antes de hartarse, pero no le interesaba contarlas, le provocaba nauseas la idea de comer tantas porquerías dulces en tan poco tiempo. Entonces se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, tratando de ignorar al par de glotones que no se percataron de la molestia de su príncipe.

El tren comenzó su marcha. 'Supongo que aquí inicia la nueva tortura.' Draco trataba de mantener una pose de seguridad ya que muchas de sus conquistas y posibles conquistas se dedicaban a merodear el pasillo tratando de verlo. Pero realmente nada de eso le interesaba, solo quería un rato de paz.

Hermione había llegado temprano al tren y se había apresurado a tomar un cubículo vacío, luego Ron y Harry la alcanzaron. El tren por poco y los dejaba así que llegaron jadeando y se sentaron junto a su amiga agotados.

"¿Qué les tomo tanto tiempo?" Hermione no tardo ni cinco minutos en comenzar a regañarlos.

"Lo siento Hermione, pero Ron asustó a Hedwig y no lográbamos meterla de regreso a su jaula." Harry miraba a Ron con desaprobación, al tiempo en que él sonreía culpablemente viendo Hermione.

Ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que se encontraban en el cubículo anterior al de Draco. Y que este a pesar de que se tapaba los oídos no podía dejar de escuchar su discusión. Ya había decidido no salir por ninguna razón de su lugar, a pesar de lo mucho que le molestara que Potter y sus amigos fueran tan desconsiderados como para gritar así, en un lugar donde se veían forzados a estar con más personas.

"Siempre sienten que los demás tenemos la obligación de soportarlos." Draco movía la cabeza de un lado al otro mientras Crabbe y Goyle lo veían fijamente.

"Vamos a callarlos." Crabbe mostraba una gran sonrisa en su redondo rostro.

"¡Si!¡Si! Vamos." agrego Goyle entusiasmado.

Draco los miro de reojo, sabiendo que ellos esperaban que se pusiera en pie y fueran a molestar, pero no se movió. Permaneció sentado en su lugar con la mirada en el paisaje que pasaba rápidamente junto al tren. "¿Qué, no que iban a ir?"

Goyle y Crabbe intercambiaron miradas confusas y luego regresaron a ver a Draco. "¿No vamos a ir?" preguntaron simultáneamente, con un tono de desilusión y decepción.

"¿Les parece que estamos yendo?" volteo la mirada hacia sus compañeros y luego la regreso a la ventana. Al fin se habían callado Harry y sus amigos o al menos habían bajado el tono de su conversación.

Debe haber pasado máximo una hora cuando Harry comenzó a gritar otra vez. "Mira Ron, es ella. La chica de la que te conté." Sz e notaba claramente la emoción que le provocaba ese momento.

"Guau tenias razón, es preciosa. Habla con ella." Ron compartía la emoción de Harry

"Que infantiles son, en lugar de mirarla deberías salir Harry." Hermione abrió la puerta mientras Ron obligaba a Harry a ponerse en pie y salir.

Toda la emoción obligo a Draco a voltear para averiguar de donde provenía, estaba seguro de que podría burlarse de Harry un buen rato por su mal gusto. Pero lo que vio fue a Amaya, caminando hacia el comedor y unos pasos atrás a Harry con el rostro enrojecido y algo tembloroso.

"¿Qué? ¿No pensará…?" Draco se puso rápidamente de pie y salio del cubículo.

"¿No que no iríamos con Potter?" Goyle preguntó totalmente desconcertado. Crabbe simplemente se puso en pie y empujo a su amigo en la dirección que había tomado Draco.

Draco alcanzó a Harry y lo empujo contra una pared, Crabbe y Goyle llegaron un poco después. Harry estaba listo para regresar el ataque con un puñetazo, pero un frenón del tren los llevó a los dos al suelo. Amaya estaba pocos metros más adelante y Draco pudo ver como ella también caía. No era una noticia desconocida que el Señor oscuro había regresado y que probablemente estaría persiguiendo a Harry.

La voz de un hombre comenzó a exclamar "¡Dementors! Todos métanse en su cubículos." Draco se puso rápidamente en pie y corrió hacia Amaya, la tomo de un brazo y la levanto guiándola hacia su cubículo. Harry se había quedado pasmado '¿Dementors? ¿Aquí, ya lo habían atacado en diferentes ocasiones, pero en esta no tenía su varita consigo. Draco jaló a Amaya hasta Harry, luego lo ayudo a levantarse y lo jalo junto con Amaya hasta el cubículo de Harry.

"¿Qué pasa?" exclamo Hermione al ver entrar a Draco y cerrar la puerta con seguro.

"No me gusta tener que estar dando explicaciones." Saco de una maleta la barita de Harry y saco la suya de su bolsillo. "Hay Dementors en el tren." no se dijo otra palabra. Ron saco su barita y Hermione, que ya la tenía afuera, le indico a Amaya que se sentara detrás de ellos. Sintieron como el aire se fue enfriando y una onda de oscuridad cubría al tren. Las luces comenzaron a apagarse, el silencio era mortal, se sentía como los otros alumnos aterrorizados aguantaban la respiración.

Ron trago saliva tratando de mantener el control, pero sentía como las fuerzas se le escapaban por el miedo, su barita temblaba enfrente de él y le era imposible apuntar a un punto en especial. Hermione se mantenía estática detrás de Draco, con una cara completamente inexpresiva y tratando de mantener una respiración constante. Aún así cuando una mano rompió el seguro y comenzó a abrir lentamente la puerta y los delgados y largos dedos se mostraron por el marco, Hermione tubo que sostener la respiración para no gritar.

Ron cerró los ojos con fuerza y su barita cayo al suelo, rodó por el piso hasta chocar contra la rodilla de Amaya, quien permaneció petrificada por el miedo, tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y no parpadeo ni una sola ves, ni siquiera cuando comenzó a entrar al vagón una neblina espesa y helada. Hermione también comenzó a temblar pero se mantuvo firme, con la barita apretada entre los dedos y aguantando la respiración después de cada tres inhalaciones.

Harry y Draco estaban enfrente de la puerta con las varitas apuntando y listos para defenderse. Intercambiaron miradas mientras se abría la puerta lentamente. La apertura se detuvo por un par de segundos y todos los que estaban en el cubículo aguantaron la respiración esperando que ya se hubieran marchado. La puerta se abrió rápidamente y una luz intensa fue disparada en esa dirección, proveniente de la varitas de Draco y de Harry, Hermione se había quedado petrificada, Ron se tiró al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza y Amaya sorprendida por su movimiento de un pequeño brinco calló arriba de él.

Gritos de los Dementors se escucharon por todo el vagón y minutos más tarde el tren estaba nuevamente en marcha y las luces encendidas. Draco se puso en pie y tomo a Amaya, la levantó y luego salieron del cubículo antes de que Hermione o Ron salieran del shock por el ataque. Harry se tiro en uno de los asientos y no se puso en pie hasta que el tren se detuvo suavemente en la estación de Hogwarts. Pero su mente no dejó de viajar por todos sus recuerdos, había algo en esos Dementors, algo que los hacía diferentes.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: _Gracias a aquellos que me dejaron un review. me encanta saber sus opiniones y escuchar que les este gustando. por favor no dejen de escribir, es muy importante para mi saber de ustedes.

Andrea, no tomes esto como una trampa. ¿OK? Te amo Sis. y Zoto esta es tu oportunidad, tambien te amo Bro.

XXXXXXX

_Y camino agitado tras la eterna travesía, _

_Su corazón abrumado por sus penas, en silencio latía._

_Pero su alma fuerte lo mantenía en pie._

_Y ante la desdicha no fue a caer._

_El enorme castillo sus puertas abrió_

_Recibiendo al viajero que a él llegó._

_¿Cual tranquila sería su permanencia? Nadie respondió._

_Pero al menos pronto a su lado tendría a su amor. _

_Una enorme escalinata frente a él se levantó._

_Alumbrada con brillantes luces que lo deslumbró._

_Y con el sabor de victoria el avanzó._

_Aunque agotado, pero él continuo._

Draco seguía mezclando ideas en su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia el gran comedor. Estaba especialmente cansado, sus brazos le dolían y sentía que moriría si no comía algo pronto. Crabbe y Goyle lo seguían por las escalinatas intercambiando miradas. Unos metros más atrás estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione. Harry también estaba muy cansado después del enfrentamiento con los Dementors, guardaba silencio y subía la escalinata, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

"¿Qué estará tramando?" Ron señalo a Draco al tiempo en que le susurraba a Hermione su pregunta. Hermione sin pronunciar ni una palabra hizo una seña dando a entender que no tenía idea.

"Solo quiso ayudarnos." Aquella voz, no era discreta, no trató de mantener ese tono casi indescriptible que había utilizado Ron. Agregó Harry.

"¿Quiso ayudarnos? Hasta donde sabemos su padre podría estar trabajando para… y eso significaría que él interfirió. Amenos de que sea parte de un plan mayor." Hermione sonaba totalmente preocupada.

"Que paranoica eres." Ron la miraba al tiempo en que movía con negación la cabeza.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al gran comedor. El techo mostraba un cielo nocturno muy despejado y estaba alumbrado por velas flotantes. Conforme iban entrando se fueron sentando en la mesa de sus respectivas casas. Luego llegaron todos los de primer año y formaron una fila a la mitad del salón.

Un fénix llevo al frente al sombrero seleccionador, igual de gastado y feo como siempre, este cantó su canción e inmediatamente comenzaron a subir los niños para ser enviados a una casa. Draco se mantuvo sentado, con las manos sosteniéndole la cabeza y sin prestar atención la mayor parte de la selección. Una que otra vez aplaudía cuando alguien era enviado a Slytherin, pero la mayor parte del tiempo solo miraba.

Por otro lado, Harry estaba perfectamente sentado y aplaudía con cada seleccionado, más no le quitaba la vista a Draco ni por un instante. '¿Por que lo habrá hecho?' aplaudía casi como reflejo. Cuando terminaron de pasar Dumbledore comenzó a dirigirse a todos los que se encontraban en el salón.

"Este año también tenemos a una nueva estudiante, que entrará al quinto año." Amaya camino entonces por el pasillo central hasta llegar junto al Sombrero seleccionador. Harry y Draco voltearon para ver como se sentaba en el pequeño banco y colocaban el sombrero sobre su cabeza, contuvieron la respiración e intercambiaron miradas furtivas.

"¡Gryffindor!" el grito del sombrero retumbo en los oídos de Draco por un instante que le pareció una eternidad. Miro a Harry que aplaudía orgullosamente mientras veía como Amaya tomaba asiento en su mesa.

La voz de Dumbledore dando la bienvenida a los alumnos fue como un eco distante. Permaneció mirando la mesa, sujetando su cabeza con las manos, hasta que los alimentos y bebidas comenzaron a aparecer frente a él, más ya no tenía hambre.

_Con una palabra toda la ilusión se rompe en pedazos._

_Matando a sangre fría al corazón enamorado._

_Pues poco sería peor que aquel destino._

_Al encontrar a su amor solitario perdido._

_Ninguna batalla fue tan cruel_

_Ni el ocaso o el amanecer._

_Ninguna traición abriría tantas llagas_

_Como en la que ya no se puede hacer nada._

_Así permanecerá en la oscuridad_

_De los corazones que no volverán a amar._

_Más no se si perdió la razón. _

_Pues no se rendirá ante este dolor._

Draco levanto la cabeza decidido a no sentirse derrotado. Miró que Harry se había cambiado de lugar y ahora intercambiaba palabras con Amaya, no podía saber que estaban diciendo, pero le dio la impresión de que él tenía algo que ver, ya que Harry volteo rápidamente hacia su dirección, con una pequeña mirada de desprecio. Draco tomó un vaso y lo levanto en el aire como haciendo un brindis, le lanzó a Harry una sonrisa de victoria y bebió todo el contenido de un solo trago. Harry estaba totalmente desconcertado por esa acción, pero tomó su vaso y también bebió de él. Harry continuo hablando con Amaya sin volver a enfrentar con miradas a Draco.

Draco levanto otro vaso y mirando a todos los de su mesa, vio como todos lo seguían, brindo con sus amigos y comenzó a comer. Nuevamente sentía como el hambre lo succionaba desde adentro. Luego intercambio miradas con una de las chicas de su casa, sus ojos gris-azulados la atraparon como si estuviera hipnotizada.

Cuando terminaron de cenar todas las casas fueron guiadas hasta sus habitaciones. Pero en Slytherin así no se terminaba una fiesta, de alguna manera habían colado al castillo cervezas de mantequilla y Draco había convencido a su supervisor para que no dijera nada, continuaron su celebración hasta avanzada la noche.

Draco tomo a aquella chica que lo había estado observando en el comedor, la condujo hasta un rincón oscuro y comenzó a besarla. Podía sentir como si la chica se volviera de mantequilla, la movía a su gusto, rozaban sus labios y luego Draco le besaba el cuello, no tardo mucho en quitarle y quitarse el uniforme. Todos se habían retirado ya a las camas, así que Draco y su amiguita permanecieron solos y sin ser molestados un largo rato más, las manos de la chica rozaron el pecho desnudo de Draco al tiempo en que él besaba su cuello e iba descendiendo, de pronto él se detuvo y miro a la muchacha que estaba acostada debajo de él, por alguna razón no estaba tan complacido como normalmente estaría, le parecía algo genial el conquistar a otra admiradora, pero este no era el momento adecuado.

Se levanto y se sentó junto a ella en el sillón, "¿Qué pasa?" la chica se mostraba algo molesta por el intermedio.

"No me gusta dar explicaciones." Draco tomo el uniforme de la chica y se lo dio en las manos, esta se puso de pie y trató de besarlo nuevamente en los labios pero él no respondió al beso, solo tomó su uniforme. "Buenas noches." Draco beso en la mano a la chica que comenzó a bañarse en lágrimas. Luego se marchó a su dormitorio. La chica se marcho minutos después ya que había dejado de llorar.

A la mañana siguiente los levantaron temprano y los apresuraron a arreglarse. Las clases empezarían muy pronto y comenzarían con Pociones, con el profesor Snape y acompañados por Gryfindors. Les dolía la cabeza por la falta de sueño, e hicieron todo lo posible para dormir un poco más, pero no pudieron retrasarse por mucho tiempo.

Los días pasaron sin ninguna novedad, tomaban clases, comían y se preparaban para la temporada de Quidditch. Draco veía a Amaya después de las clases y paseaban por los corredores y los jardines platicando. De ves en cuando Amaya tomaba de la mano a Draco pero eso provocaba miradas furiosas del club de fans, así que Draco normalmente la soltaba con algún movimiento suave para que no pareciera que la rechazaba. Pero en el fondo el problema estaba en que le apanicába el compromiso y lentamente comenzó a alejarse de Amaya.

Harry siempre encontraba la manera de estar cerca de ellos y obligaba a Ron a que lo acompañara. En una que otra ocasión Draco evitaba encontrársela después de clases y se fugaba por la parte trasera del castillo para que ella no lo viera y corriera a su encuentro. Cuando esto pasaba Harry se aprovechaba de la situación y le hacia compañía.

"¿Has visto a Draco?" sus conversaciones siempre comenzaban de la misma manera. A Harry siempre le costaba trabajo mantener la calma con eso, pero no quería repetir lo de su intento de cita pasada.

"No. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme con Hagrid?" como siempre evitaba continuar aquel tema lo antes posible. Harry señaló hacia una dirección en el campo y le ofreció su mano.

"No, hoy no puedo. Realmente necesito hablar con Draco. ¿Seguro que no lo has visto?" Amaya se notaba algo extraña, quizás menos distraída y sonriente de lo normal. Harry puso una cara seria y, dejando caer su mano, negó con la cabeza. Amaya entonces miro a su alrededor "Nos vemos en la cena." le dio una pequeña sonrisa y tomo un camino hacia el castillo. '¿Qué puede tener ese niño engreído?' Miro a Ron que estaba unos metros atrás y luego tomaron el camino a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Draco pasó un rato en la biblioteca, le gustaba estar solo entre tantos libros, eran un gran escape de todo lo que representaba ser… él. En muchas ocasiones se preguntaba como sería su futuro, definitivamente no quería ser como su padre, quien estaba enfrentándose a juicios relacionados con Voldemort, y es que realmente él no estaba interesado en seguir ese ideal. Él quería tomar sus propias decisiones, pero sabía que si se enfrentaba a su padre terminaría muerto.

Comenzó a hojear un libro muy antiguo, veía las letras amontonadas en las amarillentas páginas. Tras unos minutos comenzó a sentirse muy cansado y hasta un poco mareado. Cerró el libro y salio al pasillo principal de la biblioteca; se estiro mientras bostezaba con todas sus fuerzas; y justamente al abrir los ojos, vio como Amaya atravesaba la puerta y miraba alrededor. Draco se tiro al suelo sobre sus rodillas sin pensarlo dos veces, miro cual pasillo era el más cercano, gateo lo más rápido que pudo y se escabullo entre las enormes pilas de libros.

Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar cuidándose de no ser visto; cuando se sintió seguro miró a su alrededor, no recordaba haber estado en ese pasillo nunca, los libros parecían temblar y podía sentir como la corriente de aire había desaparecido por completo. Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el fondo del pasillo, pero este no parecía que fuera a terminar nunca. Miro hacia atrás, parecía que no hubiera dado un solo paso. Miró nuevamente hacia la lejana pared y percibió que una ligera brisa le movía su plateada cabellera.

Le dio la espalda a la puerta, estaba tratando de asegurarse de que Amaya no lo tomara por sorpresa, dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás y luego otro y otro, la distancia aumentaba a cada paso que daba de espaldas, no tardo mucho en sentir que su mano tocaba algo perfectamente liso, giro y se dio contra una puerta de madera, cayendo al suelo bruscamente. Se puso en pie mientras se sobaba la frente y abriendo un poco los ojos vio nuevamente la puerta, no estaba seguro pero no creía haberla visto cuando caminaba hacia la pared.

Abrió la puerta ligeramente y sintió como el aire fresco se escapaba por el orificio, abrió un poco más la puerta y se escabullo dentro cerrándola justo detrás de él. Apareció en una especie de jardín sembrado con rosas gigantescas, de unos tres metros de alto cada una y con unas espinas enormes de al menos veinte centímetros de largo. Los rosales dejaban un camino libre de espinas, así que, Draco decidió caminar hasta averiguar en donde se encontraba. A su alrededor, la brisa hacía bailar a las rosas que parecían estar trenzadas unas con otras, todos los colores se mezclaban amarillas, rojas, rosas y blancas, algunas tenían los mismos pétalos de colore mezclados. Continuo el camino por un largo rato, ya no se sentía cansado, ni mareado. Solo quería saber en que lugar se encontraba.

Llegó a un lugar donde el camino se dividía en tres partes que salían de un circulo. Justo en el centro del circulo había una piedra con una inscripción:

_Aquellos que se encuentran perdidos, no piensen, _

_sigan su camino y se encontrarán a ustedes mismos. _

_No hay tiempo para tener miedo. _

Draco suspiro y miro a los tres caminos mientras estaba recargado sobre la inscripción. 'No me siento perdido, se perfectamente por donde vine. Pero ¿hacia donde voy?' Se sujeto la cabeza un segundo más y sintió como el piso comenzó a temblar, un ruido que provenía de los rosales lo hizo estremecerse. Se levantó y giro en la dirección del ruido. Se escucho nuevamente, solo que sonaba más fuerte, mas cerca; sonó por tercera vez y apareció por enzima de las rosas una especie de dinosaurio, gigantesco, una gruesa armadura de escamas recubría desde su cuello hasta la cola, filosos dientes sobresalían por las fisuras de su boca, se erguía casi completamente sobre las rosas, Draco no podía ver sus pies pero estaba seguro de que estaba parado sobre las espinas sin inmutarse. El monstruo caminaba haciendo retumbar el suelo pero no parecía haberlo visto, todavía.

Draco se agacho un poco, tratando de cubrirse con la inscripción. Sintió como el aire movió su cabello en el sentido donde estaba el inmenso monstruo; y segundos después escucho un gruñido tan fuerte que por poco lo tira al suelo. Las vibraciones del suelo se hicieron más fuertes y mas constantes, se asomo por una esquina para ver al monstruo correr en su dirección, con la misma posición que tendría un rinoceronte envistiendo a su enemigo y la misma rabia salvaje. Draco se incorporo y comenzó a correr por el camino de la derecha, podía sentir como aquella criatura se acercaba más a cada instante. Las vibraciones comenzaron a hacerlo saltar y dar tropezones. Draco cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza mientras trataba de acelerar sus pasos como nunca antes lo había hecho, sentía que comenzaba a quedarse sin aire pero no pensó en detenerse a respirar.

Fue tan rápido y tan concentrado en continuar, que no noto que las vibraciones del suelo ya habían cesado, o como el ruido de sus pisadas retumbaban en un eco seco, ni que el suelo se hacía más duro a cada paso agigantado por la carrera. No abrió los ojos hasta que tropezó con una roca y perdió equilibrio, trató de poner sus brazos enfrente mientras caía, pero no logró evitar golpearse en la frente, calló al suelo levantando una nube de polvo.

Adolorido comenzó a ponerse en pie, le ardía absolutamente todo su cuerpo, las manos estaban un poco ensangrentadas, su frente escurría levemente sobre su cara y sentía como se humedecía su estomago. 'Detesto el sudor, la suciedad y el tener que correr por mi vida.' Draco se limpio la frente con una parte de su capa que no estaba llena de tierra. Miro a su alrededor, en algún momento, de la valerosa huída, había entrado en una cueva. El problema estaba en que la cueva estaba llena de otras pequeñas cuevas que marcaban muchos caminos posibles. La caída había hecho que perdiera la dirección por la que había llegado.

Al tratar de dar un paso sintió como un ardor desgarrante lo doblaba desde el abdomen empapado. Con sus manos intento sujetar su estomago tratando de mantenerse levantado, su cuerpo estaba cada vez más mojado. Recargándose contra una piedra miro una de sus manos, calló al suelo sintiéndose completamente débil, su vista comenzó a nublarse. En lo único en lo que pudo pensar antes de desmayarse fue en su mano… bañada en sangre.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Aquí esta el 5° capitulo de mi historia. Espero que lo estén disfrutando y no pierdan el interés, recuerden que lo mejor todavía esta por delante. Por favor no dejen de escribirme para hacerme saber que les está pareciendo.

Serenia, Janus aquí esta la continuación. Los quiero mucho y que el/la próxim gane justamente.

Witchmin: Gracias, espero que este capítulo también te deje un poco muda.

-- --

Voces lejanas comenzaron a escucharse, era imposible para Draco entender lo que decían o incluso saber si estaban en su propio idioma. No tardó mucho en volver a dormirse, fundido en todos los recuerdos y sueños que poseía.

Su sueño, parecía ser un recorrido por un jardín de rosas gigantescas de muchos colores, llegó hasta una extraña inscripción de piedra pero no pudo leer lo que decía. Luego una criatura extraña apareció sobre las rosas y comenzó a correr en la dirección donde él se encontraba. Durante todo el sueño, Draco podía verse a si mismo, se estaba soñando a él paseando por aquel lugar. Vio como comenzó a correr mientras la bestia amenazaba con alcanzarlo, como cerró los ojos mientras apresuraba el paso, se vio entrando en aquella cueva desconocida, tropezar y caer, lo vio todo hasta que se desmayó con la mano ensangrentada tirada en un costado. Se acerco a si mismo para ver como se encontraba, había quedado recostado sobre una roca completamente lisa que parecía estar pulida. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente vio su propio reflejo, más no se vio a el mismo, era… Amaya. Se alejó rápidamente dejando a la figura de Amaya tocando su cuerpo desmayado. Luego vio como ella se levantó y comenzó a caminar de espaldas, Su cuerpo se incorporó recargado en la pared, viendo su mano, luego la puso en su abdomen, dio unos pasos de espaldas, calló al suelo, se levantó y comenzó a correr de espaldas con los ojos cerrados, continuo como si fuera un video en retroceso, la persecución, el monstruo, la inscripción, las rosas, la… puerta.

Fue hasta horas más tarde que recobró el sentido por completo. Abrió los ojos y trató de levantarse pero no pudo moverse. Miró a su alrededor tratando de descubrir donde se encontraba. Se sintió aliviado cuando vio a la Sra. Pomfrey hablando con Dumbledore en el cuarto de a lado, entendió que estaba en la enfermería solo que en un cuarto separado, suspiro mientras volvía la mirada hacia el techo. Inhaló profundamente pero le dolió el pecho de tal manera que comenzó a toser. La Sra. Pomfrey entró rápidamente al cuarto con un jarabe, Dumbledore entró detrás de ella y se quedó mirando a Draco.

"Es una pregunta un poco extraña, pero realmente quisiera la respuesta." Dumbledore miraba a Draco con incertidumbre y curiosidad. Draco asintió con la cabeza como aprobación y para demostrar que estaba conciente para contestar.

"¿Cómo es posible que obtuvieras tantas heridas en una biblioteca?" era clara la sonrisa de curiosidad que brillaba en su rostro.

"Siempre he pensado que leer es un riesgo." Draco respondió mientras cerraba los ojos y mostraba una sonrisa.

La Sra. Pomfrey lanzó miradas al director presionándolo para que se marchara y dejara descansar a su paciente. Dumbledore miro una ves más a Draco que yacía con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de tranquilidad. Caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo por un segundo.

"Solo tengo yo una pregunta, Sr." Draco abrió un poco los ojos y fijo su mirada gris azulada en su director. "¿Quién me encontró?"

"Amaya" respondió Dumbledore y continuo caminando hasta salir de la enfermería. La Sra. Pomfrey le inyectó el jarabe y poco después volvió a dormirse.

Amaya llegó unas horas más tarde a visitar a Draco, pero él estaba profundamente dormido. Se quedo mirándolo por un largo rato, admirando su infinita belleza: aquel cabello alborotado sobre la almohada; aquellos ojos cerrados que ocultaban el brillo plateado azulado, que la hacia imaginar que el cielo se fundía con el hielo en algún lugar de la tierra; aquel pálido pero encantador rostro con aquellos labios que ella moriría por probar, y ¿por que no, nadie la miraba y el estaba completamente dormido. Se acercó lentamente, moviéndose con cuidado para no molestarlo. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir como su respiración se mezclaba con la de aquel ángel que dormía pacíficamente, humedeció un poco sus labios y suspiro con delicadeza, se acerco un poco más y justo cuando sus labios iban a colisionar…

"¿Amaya, ¿Qué haces?" Harry la miraba desde la puerta.

"Nada" Respondió ,mientras se ponía rápidamente en pie.

"Eso no me pareció un nada." El ceño fruncido y el rostro pálido mostraban la confusión mezclada con la frustración.

"¿Qué pasa Potter, tienes miedo de que te robe a tu novia?" los ojos de Draco aún no se habrían y parecería que aun estaba dormido.

Amaya se sonrojó y salio corriendo del cuarto. Draco abrió los ojos y fijó la mirada en Harry. Una sonrisa victoriosa recorrió su rostro "O ¿será que aún no es tu novia y ahora conoces las razones?"

Harry salio del cuarto sin responderle nada y corrió atrás de Amaya. Draco comenzó a ponerse en pie, pero su abdomen aún le dolía. Rozándolo suavemente entendió que aun sangraba.

_El beso prohibido que se interrumpió_

_Las llagas sangrantes que producen dolor_

_El enemigo que se cree el vencedor_

_Y el sueño extraño que no culmino._

_Demasiadas preguntas que no puedo explicar_

_Heridas punzantes que me querían matar._

_Más la peor herida fue la que provocó_

_La interrupción del beso de mi amor._

_La venganza bendita tendrá que esperar_

_Y en algún momento lo haré pagar._

_Cuando las heridas sanen va a llorar_

_Por tratar de quitarme a mi soñar. _

Pocos días después la Sra. Pomfrey lo dio de alta. Aún estaba adolorido, pero no era nada comparado a lo que había sentido. Fue bienvenido en su dormitorio con una fiesta y muchas de sus compañeras mimándolo excesivamente. Le dieron regalos, flores y su valiosa compañía, que por ellas habría sido individual, pero él alegó que aún no estaba de humor.

En cuanto tenía un rato a solas se escapaba a la biblioteca, dedicado a la búsqueda obsesiva de aquella puerta, pero ni siquiera podía encontrar el pasillo donde recordaba haberla visto. Conforme pasaba el tiempo iban siendo menos frecuentes sus búsquedas y, aunque no podía olvidar el incidente, si dejaba de estar tan desesperado por entenderlo. Así se fue perdiendo poco a poco todo aquello, quedando en los recuerdos y en los sueños.


	6. Chapter 6 y 7

A/N: Espero que este capitulo también sea de su agrado y que quieran conocer el resto. Disfrútenlo. Y por ser simple mente hoy, les mando un paquete doble.

Witchmin: por favor no dejes de escribirme. Me alegra que te este gustando y espera a ver lo que sigue. ¡Salu2!

Serenia & Janus. Los amo hermanitos ¡besos!

Era la noche antes de halloween, el castillo ya estaba impregnado con el aroma a calabaza y la emoción de la celebración. En todas las casas los alumnos disfrutaban con las conversaciones sobre los deliciosos platillos que se servirían el siguiente día, los adornos y las bromas que le harían a otras casas. Además los fantasmas les contaban, a sus respectivas casas, historias espeluznantes de monstruos que habitaban en el castillo.

En Slytherin el Barón Sangriento no era la excepción. Contaba que hacía mucho tiempo, "cuando apenas se había inaugurado la escuela, un grupo de criaturas malditas habían aparecido reclamando el terreno como propio. Pero la escuela se negó a entregar sus terrenos y expulsaron a las criaturas, estas no se rindieron tan fácil. Durante mucho tiempo aparecieron por los corredores atacando a los alumnos, aparecían de las sombras y secuestraban a los alumnos encerrándolos en mazmorras, los colgaban de los techos más altos con las bocas tapadas para que no pudieran gritar y cuando un profesor o el director pasaba por debajo, los dejaban caer sobre ellos."

El relato parecía tener entretenidos a muchos de los alumnos. En la opinión de Draco eran solo cuentos de cuna para los de primer y segundo año y uno que otro retrasado de tercero, pero para él era un insulto para su IQ y no quería tolerar eso ni un instante. Se escabullo despacio por entre sus amigos, fingiendo que buscaba a alguien en especial, hasta llegar a la puerta. Se dispuso a abrirla en cuanto se cercioro de que nadie lo veía.

"Se especializaban en hacer aparecer corredores donde antes había una pared, puertas hacia lugares que ellos controlaban para que alumnos descuidados se lastimaran inexplicablemente, puesto que después de molestarlos hacían desaparecer aquellos lugares dejando a los estudiantes en el ultimo lugar real que pisaron." El Barón había rotado en dirección a la puerta y veía fijamente a Draco mientras continuaba con su relato. "Se dice que algún día desaparecieron, prometiendo regresar por su casa"

Draco se detuvo y miro hacia el fantasma. No podía creer lo que había escuchado, de pronto todo le parecía tan claro. "¡Draco! Conoces las reglas sobre merodear los pasillos de la escuela durante la noche" el prefecto de su casa se movía por entre la gente abriéndose el paso hasta la puerta.

"Espero que tengas una buena explicación por que yo no te daré un trato especial." Lo tomo de un brazo con mucha brusquedad, pero se soltó girándole el brazo, lo cual lo dejo en un grabe problema, ya que desobedecer a un supervisor aseguraba un castigo, pero lastimarlo tratando de eludir el castigo implicaba una suspensión. Se arrojó al suelo con las manos en el abdomen gritando como si tuviera un gran dolor. Snape apareció corriendo por la puerta hasta llegar al lado de su estudiante predilecto, miro hacia toda la concurrencia buscando una explicación.

"Bertlam lo tomó injustamente lastimándole el abdomen nuevamente." Una chica había salido a defenderlo, y luego otras más confirmaron rápidamente los hechos. Draco estaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y apretando los labios fingiendo dolor, no podía ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero de solo escucharlas, hasta él pensaba que Bertlam era un abusivo injustificable. Abrió un poco los ojos para ver quien era su gran defensora, sería seguramente una de sus fans, pero ¿Cuál? Ahí parada frente a él estaba aquella chica que había conocido el primer día, aquella que había tratado de compensar la falta de Amaya y que él había dejado en la sala común llorando. 'Eso es lo bueno de que no me puedan odiar a pesar de todo.' Lentamente se fue incorporando, Snape lo ayudo y lo llevó hasta un sofá.

"Quiero una explicación concreta sobre lo ocurrido."

Bertlam trató de defenderse alegando que Draco había tratado de salir sin autorización a merodear por el castillo. A lo que Draco rápidamente contesto "Lo que pasa es que me pareció escuchar un ruido por el pasillo y me acerque a la puerta a tratar de asegurarme de que solo había sido mi imaginación perturbada por los relatos, pero en ningún momento abrí, ni pensé en abrir, la puerta." Draco miro al supervisor fijamente leyendo cada expresión de nerviosismo y disfrutándolo al máximo.

Snape salio un poco después, asegurando que Bertlam no duraría mucho más como prefecto. La habitación permaneció en total alboroto por un largo rato, la euforia del acontecimiento había fijado más de un par de ojos sobre Draco. Había unos, que se disfrazaban en la oscuridad, miraban desde el techo al muchacho que permanecía recostado en el sofá rodeado por muchachas que no dejaban de ofrecerle cosas y mimarlo. Draco tubo una sensación extraña, como si lo estuvieran observando, pero eso no era una novedad en él. Miro al techo y le pareció ver un pequeño reflejo luminoso, parpadeo tratando de enfocar su mirada, pero ya había desaparecido aquel brillo, dejando únicamente a la oscuridad.

Después de unas horas, comenzaron a retirarse a los dormitorios. La emoción no desaparecía a pesar de que se encontraran en sus camas, las historias, los pleitos, las bromas, todo era un tema para mantenerse despiertos. Las voces risueñas inundaban el dormitorio, pero Draco no participaba en la conversación. Ahora todo le parecía muy claro y se repetía para si 'Hacen aparecer puertas donde antes había paredes, llevan estudiantes a lugares que ellos controlan para lastimarlos inexplicablemente…' trataba de recordar como había sido exactamente su experiencia tras la puerta, pero tan solo le quedaba un vago recuerdo.

_Inútilmente trato de recordar,_

_Más aquellas heridas no me irían a ayudar._

_Totalmente solo tendré que enfrentar._

_Aquel misterio y la soledad,_

_No habrá lagrimas que derramar._

_Ni instantes para titubear._

_A una guerra iré a marchar_

_Totalmente solo en la oscuridad. _

_Y ¿acaso podré triunfante regresar?_

_Reclamando los labios que tuvieron que escapar._

_Abandonando aquella tristeza para disfrutar_

_De un corazón enamorado sin heridas que sanar. _

A la mañana siguiente Draco se levantó muy temprano. Caminó hasta la sala común y se tiró en un sillón, colocando su mano en la frente y recostándose con los ojos cerrados. La cabeza le daba vueltas y el estómago le dolía. Unos minutos después aparecieron Crabbe y Goyle,

"¿Que pasa, todavía te duele el abdomen por lo de ayer?" Crabbe demostraba su preocupación, mientras Goyle lo veía con una cara que parecía que iba a llorar.

Draco miro a su alrededor y luego se acercó a sus amigos "No sean estúpidos, lo de ayer fue pura actuación para no ir a detención" su voz era como un suspiro solo para asegurarse de que nadie más lo escuchara.

"Ahh, claro" Crabbe y Goyle intercambiaron miradas gustosas. "Y dinos, ¿Cómo vamos a molestar a Potter hoy?" Goyle miraba a Draco ansioso por la respuesta.

"Ya se nos ocurrirá algo" Draco puso una sonrisa macabra y se levantó. Se dirigieron a la puerta e inmediatamente después de que la abrieron se escucharon gritos que provenían de fuera del dormitorio. Varios profesores aparecieron por el pasillo y entraron a la habitación forzando a Draco y a sus amigos a regresar dentro de la sala.

"Uno de sus compañeros a desaparecido durante la noche." La profesora McGonagall los miraba con miedo, temiendo por la seguridad de sus estudiantes.

"Estamos revisando cada casa para cerciorarnos de que los demás se encuentren a salvo." Snape completó la oración de McGonagall.

Una voz tímida irrumpió desde el fondo de la sala donde muchos estudiantes se amontonaban para enterarse de los detalles. "Y, podemos saber quien ha desaparecido"

"Harry Potter" respondió McGonagall y luego dirigiéndose a Snape "Lo dejo con sus estudiantes" y salio de la sala hacia el corredor.

"Ya escucharon el problema, ahora veamos si alguien falta." Snape permanecía parado frente a la puerta completamente erguido y con los brazos entrecruzados, mientras todos corrían por la sala colocándose en una especie de fila. Cuando todos estuvieron en su lugar, Snape hizo aparecer una especie de lista y una pluma que flotaban a su lado, caminó enfrente de la fila mientras todos iban diciendo sus nombres y la pluma se apresuraba a palomear a los presentes. Snape tomó la lista y vio que todos los espacios estaban palomeados.

"Esto es una tontería, seguramente Potter salio a merodear en la noche, con eso de que se siente el dueño de la escuela. Y ahora causa un gran alboroto para llamar la atención. Debieron haberlo expulsado cuando comenzó a causar problemas.."

"Perdón que interrumpa, pero ¿podemos ir al comedor?" La voz impaciente de Draco retumbo en los oídos del profesor que simplemente asintió con la cabeza y abrió el paso hacia la puerta.

Llegaron al comedor y este ya estaba lleno con los estudiantes de las otras casas. Caminaron con la cabeza erguida y guiados por Draco. Tomó asiento en el centro de la mesa y admiro como todos se iban sentando a su alrededor con la mirada clavada en él, sabía lo que estaban esperando así que decidió darles el gusto. Miro en la dirección de Hermione y Ron que permanecían sentados en silencio.

"¿Que pasa, su amigo Harry encontró una nueva manera de llamar la atención y los dejo fuera de su fama?" Draco fingía una voz de llanto, interpretación que fue elogiada por sus compañeros con sonoras carcajadas.

"Cállate Malfoy. Metete en tus propios asuntos." El grito de Hermione hizo que Draco comenzara a reírse.

"La sangre sucia ya se enojo, cuídense no vaya a ser que Weasly se enoje y se hechice solo." Las risas y los comentarios burlones continuaron por un rato, luego comenzaron a comer sin prestarse atención entre las casas.

Draco se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al lugar de Amaya llevando únicamente su copa de agua y un cuchillo. Se sentó junto a ella y se le quedo viendo sin pronunciar palabra. Amaya comenzó a reírse

"¿Qué pasa, qué tengo?".

"Nada, solo te veía un poco."

"Ya Draco, dime ¿que pasa?" Amaya comenzaba a desesperarse.

Draco tomo un poco de agua y continuo mirando a Amaya. Después de unos segundos Amaya se puso toda roja y lo empujó suavemente, volteándose para que no pudiera ver su rostro.

"Te ves rara, o diferente mas bien." Draco tomó un poco más de agua y volteo la mirada hacia las ventanas, era día de correo.

"Es solo que…" Amaya bajó la mirada hacia un vaso que tenía entre las manos.

"Es solo que… ¿qué?" Draco tocó su mano suavemente.

"Siento que me has estado evitando."

Fue tan directo que Draco sintió que se caía de su asiento. "¿Evitándote? ¿Yo? ¡Para nada!"

"Draco, clámate estas gritando" Amaya estaba a punto de caerse de la silla por la risa, era obvio que él se había puesto nervioso.

"¿Es por eso que estas rara? Te prometo que no dejaré que te sientas así de nuevo."

"No es solo eso. También tiene que ver con… Harry" parecía que Amaya se estaba haciendo cada ves más pequeña.

"No quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con ese payaso." Draco saco el cuchillo y lo puso sobre la mesa, luego saco su barita y con un movimiento convirtió el cuchillo en una rosa roja "Solo para usted." Amaya se puso todavía mas roja, pero no acercó la mano para tomarla.

Un montón de lechuzas entraron volando sobre el comedor. Cuando Draco vio la lechuza que le había regalado a Amaya volteó y le susurró al oído "Ese es un buen recuerdo de cómo nos divertimos juntos."

Ella ya no pudo soportarlo más, tomó a Draco de las manos y con los ojos humedecidos le susurro "Bese a Harry".

Draco se quedó en total silencio 'para que me lo dice, no es mi novia, no debería importarme. Entonces ¿Por qué me siento así?' continuo sin decir palabra, simplemente se puso en pie, colocó la rosa frente a Amaya y salio caminando del comedor. Repitiéndose durante todo el camino 'Un beso no significa nada.'

Unas horas mas tarde comenzó a correrse la voz de que Harry Potter había sido encontrado en su habitación, inconsciente y con muchos golpes en el cuerpo. Draco decidió hacerle una pequeña visita para ver que tanto tenía en común con su acontecimiento y obtener información sobre Amaya de ser posible. Llegó a la enfermería, que estaba abarrotada de gente, todos rodeaban a Harry y no dejaban que él se acercara.

Draco se dirigió con la Sra. Pomfrey "Me parece que toda esa gente esta incomodando a Harry y el se siente tan mal. ¿No cree que debería ponerlo en un cuarto separado para que pueda descansar?" tanta preocupación hizo que la Sra. Pomfrey lo moviera inmediatamente y que hiciera salir a todos de la enfermería, a todos menos a Draco que quería asegurarse de que no le faltara nada a su… amigo.

Harry estaba dormido así que Draco espero sentado junto a él. Se fue despertando poco a poco y parecía muy atontado.

"Hola Potter" Draco estaba en una esquina, sentado con las manos enlazadas, mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Qué quieres Malfoy?"

"Solo charlar un poco, ¿Has tenido sueños extraños últimamente?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"No te pongas paranoico, es solo una pregunta."

Harry estaba tratando de incorporarse pero el dolor lo obligo a recostarse nuevamente. "Pues si, pero no estoy seguro de que fuera un sueño."

Draco se levantó súbitamente y jaló su silla acercándose mas a Harry "¿Qué quieres decir, que estabas despierto?"

"Te pasó lo mismo, ¿verdad, ¿Cuándo estabas lastimado?" Harry lo miraba fijamente tratando de entender todas sus reacciones "¡Debemos averiguar que está pasando!"

Draco se le quedo mirando y levantó una ceja "¿Qué, ahora ya somos mejores amigos?"

Harry suspiró rindiéndose de la discusión "Esta claro que no vienes solo por lo del incidente. ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?"

"Nada que te incumba Potter." Draco se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Por si no lo sabes, Amaya ya es mi novia." Harry miraba a Draco mientras este abría la puerta, disfrutaba de decirle esas palabras más que nada.

"No me lo pareció cuando sujetaba mi mano en el comedor." Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Draco, abrió la puerta y sujetándose del marco agrego "No creas que por que trabajamos juntos contra los Dementors somos compañeros de batallas." Y salio de la enfermería.

En la noche todos se reunieron en el comedor. Dado que Harry solo tenía golpes la Sra. Pomfery le dejó salir ese mismo día para que disfrutara de la fiesta, con la condición de que no se esforzara mucho. Así que llegó al comedor y se sentó con Hermione, Ron y Amaya. Todo el comedor estaba invadido de risas y voces, se discutía cual había sido la mejor broma y algunos se quejaban de haber caído en algún mal chiste de otra casa.

Todos en Slytherin se preguntaban por que Draco no había sido visto en todo el día pero nadie se atrevió a preguntárselo directamente a él, comenzaron a inventar que había estado con una de sus fans escabulléndose por los pasillos, pero esa idea molestaba a las otras fans que estaban cerca, así que las especulaciones continuaron.

Termino la celebración y todas las casas fueron llevadas a sus alcobas. Draco permaneció meditando en la sala común mucho rato después de haberse quedado solo. 'No puedo hacer esto solo, y nadie me creerá cuando les diga que las criaturas volvieron, tendré que utilizar a Potter.'

Bostezó una ves y continuo meditando, luego hubo otro bostezo y luego otro. Se puso en pie y caminó hasta la escalera que iba a su dormitorio, una puerta muy extraña estaba en la pared de a lado. La abrió cuidadosamente y sintió como una fresca brisa se colaba dentro de la sala. Dudó un poco, pero decidió asomarse a ver si conducía a un lugar diferente, puso un pie adentro y cuando dio un paso atrás para regresar, se encontró en una especie de playa con una puerta en el centro que no conducía a ningún lugar.

Giró sobre sus pies tratando de descubrir donde estaba o hacia donde debía ir; en un lado estaba el mar que chocaba contra la arena, enfrente una espesa jungla; y hacia los otros lados una costa que no parecía tener fin en ninguna dirección.

Dio un paso hacia la jungla y sintió que su pie chocaba contra algo duro. Movió un poco la arena y encontró una inscripción de piedra

_El camino seguro, conduce a la muerte. _

Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo y soltó un suspiro. Era de noche y toda la luz provenía de la luna llena y las pequeñas estrellas. Suspiró una ves más y comenzó a sentirse mareado, como si el suelo se moviera bajo sus pies, abrió los ojos y miró hacia uno de los lados de la costa. Parado detrás de él a unos quinientos metros estaba el monstruo que no podría olvidar jamás.

Vio como la criatura comenzó a oler el aire, soltó un grito y comenzó a correr en su dirección, Draco comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía pero la arena atontaba sus pasos quitándole velocidad, todo esfuerzo por acelerar se veía frustrado y sustituido por un torpe brinco. La criatura continuaba acercándose sin que él pudiera sacarle la más mínima ventaja …

….. ….….

A/N(2): ya saben si quieren conocer lo siguiente, deberán dejarme un review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: hola a todos. Espero que les guste lo que leerán a continuación, y que piensen que valió la pena la espera.

Witchmin: Espero que te rías mucho con este capítulo. Y que lo disfrutes. ¡Salu2!

Serenia, Janus: Los quiero mucho. Y les mando un beso para cada uno. Ya estoy trabajando en el proximo, así que ¡¡no me maten! ToT

Harry se encontraba caminando por la costa. Llevaba horas quejándose del cansancio, del sol y de que la arena se le metiera en los zapatos; así que decidió sentarse por un momento, serca de la orilla para refrescarse y quitarse las incomodas piedritas de paso. Se quedó mirando las olas unos minutos, percatándose gracias al horizonte de que no faltaba tanto para que amaneciera.

'¿Cómo se me ocurrió meterme de nuevo en esa estúpida puerta? Eso es algo que solo un idiota como Malfoy podría hacer.' Suspiro y entrecerró los ojos. 'Al menos no puede aparecer en este momento…'

El suelo comenzó a temblar, eso era algo que Harry ya había experimentado antes. Volteo la mirada hacia el origen de las vibraciones. 'No puede ser.' Se levantó y corrió en dirección a la jungla, que era lo más cercano que tenía para esconderse, desde ahí vio pasar una figura humana corriendo y detrás de él el monstruo gigantesco por el que se había golpeado. '¿Otro estudiante?' salio corriendo detrás de la criatura, saco su barita y gritó "Inmovilus" pero esto no sirvió de nada. Continuo corriendo detrás de ellos.

Se le ocurrió una nueva idea, pero no estaba seguro de que funcionara. Gracias a que había estado caminando por ese lado de la costa, sabía que había una piedra lo suficientemente grande como para detener al monstruo, en teoría. Cuando la tuvo a la mira, la hizo levitar y justo cuando el otro estudiante pasó por debajo la dejo caer, pegándole al monstruo en la cabeza. Este se detuvo por un momento, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, Harry aprovecho ese momento para gritarle al otro estudiante.

"Rápido, métete a la jungla." Y él se escabulló entre las plantas y corrió en la dirección del estudiante.

Draco escucho un grito y obedeció la instrucción sin titubear. Una vez oculto, se asegró de que la criatura no se había detenido al mismo tiempo que él. Se sentó sobre la raíz de un árbol, trataba de recuperar la respiración. Se sentía mareado, fatigado y adolorido, así que se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y luego fue a parar en el suelo, la capa terminó cubriéndole la cara, pero ya no pudo moverse para quitarla.

"¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo daño?" Harry se apresuro a ponerlo en pie. La capa resbalo hasta descubrir la cara de Draco que estaba chapeada por la carrera.

"O No." Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Luego Harry soltó a Draco dejándolo caer sobre el suelo.

Horas más tarde estaban los dos caminando por la jungla. Todo el tiempo lo habían pasado discutiendo, no podían ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto a que dirección tomar, o como llamar al monstruo.

"Te dije que tomáramos el camino de la izquierda, pero eres un necio, Potter."

"Cállate Malfoy, la ultima ves que fuimos por donde dijiste terminamos en un charco lleno de lodo." Continuaban caminando haciendo a un lado las hojas y las plantas, buscando alguna manera de salir.

"¿Terminamos? yo no me caí"

"Yo tampoco, tu me empujaste." Harry tomó un puñado de tierra seca y hojas, y se la lanzó a Draco, ensuciándole un poco más la capa.

"Potter, Potter. Ese tipo de acusaciones son de niños pequeños." Draco tenía ese tono de sarcasmo que tanto irritaba a Harry.

"No se por que te rescate de ese cocodrilo monstruo"

"No era un cocodrilo monstruo, sino un Dinosaurio inmortal. Y me ayudaste por que soy irresistible, más no me rescataste solo apresuraste mi indudable victoria."

Harry se adelantó tratando de no escucharlo, mientras Draco solo apresuraba el paso para molestarlo. Harry se volteo dispuesto a pelearse con Draco, si este no se callaba. Pero al dar un paso hacia atrás, tropezó con una raíz y calló cuesta abajo. El suelo estaba muy resbaloso y húmedo, Harry se volteó sobre su estomago y trató de sujetarse al suelo para frenar la caída, pero le era imposible. Draco corrió detrás de él y se dejó deslizar, permaneciendo en pie. Pudo observar que a pocos kilómetros de Harry había un agujero y se veía de gran profundidad.

Harry logró tomar una raíz y comenzó a apretarla con fuerza, llegó a la orilla del agujero y su muñeca quedó aprisionada dentro de la raíz, Harry grito al sentir como su muñeca tronaba por el golpe del freno. Draco alcanzó una rama, ya que él estaba parado, y freno su descenso a unos pasos de Harry. Lo tomo por la altura del codo y luego tomó su otra mano, jaló con todas sus fuerzas hasta que logro subirlo. Solo que Harry acabó tendido arriba de Draco.

"Ahh, ¡ya quítate Potter!" Draco lo empujó hacia un costado.

"Créeme que tampoco fue agradable para mí terminar ahí." Harry presionaba su muñeca adolorida contra su pecho.

"Como sea. Déjame ver tu muñeca."

Draco vio una línea morada alrededor de la muñeca y como esta comenzaba a inflamarse. Trató de moverla pero inmediatamente Harry comenzó a gritar por el dolor. "Si no esta rota, esta apunto. Déjame entablillarla." Draco tomo barias ramas del mismo grueso y las amaró a la muñeca de Harry con un pedazo de su capa, de tal manera que le era imposible a la muñeca moverse.

"¿Por qué me ayudas?" Harry miró atento cada movimiento de Draco asegurándose de que este no fuera a lastimarlo.

"Por que de por si ya eres un inútil, herido y sin esto serías una carga" Draco ayudó a Harry a levantarse y lo llevó junto a un árbol para que se recargara un momento, en lo que él se acercó al agujero para ver si había algo útil en él.

Harry después de un rato se acercó al agujero "Lumus" Draco miro a Harry. "Haber si con esto se ve un poco más"

"Mira si no eres tan inútil, de ves en cuando tienes alguna idea, Potter" "Pero siempre serás superado por mi gran intelecto."

Harry continuaba estirando su brazo lo mas posible dentro del hoyo que no parecía tener fondo. Draco lo jaló y luego le quito la barita iluminadora. "Winwardium Leviosa" la barita de Harry se elevo del suelo y fue guiada hasta el agujero, Draco comenzó a bajarla lentamente, buscando alguna plataforma de piedra o el fondo. Harry sonrió mientras veía Draco.

"Ves, podemos ser un buen equipo, si sigues mis ideas." Harry hacía alarde de talento y Draco le respondía con una mueca forzada que trataba de aparentar una sonrisa.

"Ni en tus sueños seré yo el seguidor de un perdedor."

"¿Con qué fundamento me llamas perdedor?" Harry comenzaba a molestarse y tenia el extraño deseo de aventar a Draco por el agujero, pero su barita caería con él.

"Bajo el fundamento de que eres un Gryffindor no conforme."

"¿Cómo que no conforme?"

"De estarlo no tratarías tanto de llamar la atención."

Harry ya estaba por responderle a Draco con un golpe, pero ambos escucharon cuando la barita chocaba contra el suelo. Miraron la luz proveniente de la profundidad.

"Deben ser como seis metros"

"Deben ser como seis metros" Draco imitó a Harry con la burla de siempre.

"¿Cuál es tu problema Malfoy?" Harry se lanzó arriba de Draco sujetándolo del cuello de la ropa.

Draco sujetó Harry de los hombros forzándolo a girar, quedando él sobre su atacante. "No te atrevas a volverme a poner un dedo encima"

Harry trató de darle un golpe pero Draco se levantó a tiempo para evitarlo. Y regresó a la orilla del agujero. Hizo levitar nuevamente la barita de Harry y la movió por el suelo buscando alguna criatura o irregularidad del suelo. La luz se hizo más fuerte como un reflejo.

"¿Qué crees que sea eso?" Harry se había colocado a su lado.

"Creí que tu eras el de las buenas ideas." Draco tomó una piedra y la aventó en dirección a la barita.

"Solo la rompes y…" Harry fue interrumpido por el sonido del agua siendo golpeada.

Draco movió la barita y bordeo la orilla para ver donde empezaba el agua. Y dejo caer la barita sobre el lugar de tierra más cercano. "Bueno hay que saltar, y propongo que seas el primero."

"Estas loco no sabemos que profundidad tiene esa cosa, o si hay algo en él"

"Lo se, por eso creo que debes ser el primero."

"Ni que estuviera loco, no veo ni por que tengamos que saltar."

"Yo solo digo que la salida puede estar escondida ahí."

"¿Bajo que fundamento?"

"Tú salta, no me gusta tener que dar explicaciones."

"¡Si tanto quieres, salta tú primero!"

"¡Estas loco, podría lastimarme!"

"Si pues…" El piso comenzó a vibrar. Draco y Harry intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron a empujarse.

"Quítate, Potter. Yo salto primero."

"No, tu querías que yo lo hiciera antes. Déjame saltar."

Se empujaban de un lado al otro tratando de estar cerca de la barita que era la marca para dirigirse al agua.

"La idea de la barita llevada al fondo es mía, así que yo debo saltar primero"

"Si, pero la barita es mía."

Las vibraciones se hacían cada ves más fuertes, hasta que fueron interrumpidas por un sonido aturdidor. Ambos quedaron tirados de espaldas viendo directamente al monstruo que estaba a pocos metros de distancia. Soltó otro grito y comenzó a correr en dirección a ellos. Sin pensarlo dos veces se pusieron en pie y saltaron al mismo tiempo al agua.

Tenían los ojos cerrados hasta que impactaron levantando una pequeña ola, cuando salieron se encontraron en el lago de las afueras del castillo, la barita de Harry yacía en la orilla. Salieron y se dejaron caer sobre la tierra, estaban agotados después de haber pasado la noche en aquella jungla. El amanecer estaba empezando y una fresca brisa les producía unos pequeños escalofríos.

Se pusieron en marcha hacia el castillo y cuando estaban por entrar al vestíbulo apareció la profesora McGonagall "¿Qué hacen afuera a esta hora?" los miraba con preocupación "¿Y por que están todos mojados y golpeados?" súbitamente su cara cambio y se mostró molesta "Se estaban peleando, están los dos en detención y cincuenta puntos serán retirados de sus casas". Draco y Harry intentaron explicar lo sucedido, pero era tal la molestia de la profesora, que no los dejó hablar ni por un instante.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Perdón por el retraso, pero he tenido unas vacaciones de locos. De cualquier forma aquí esta el siguiente capítulo así que espero que lo disfruten.

Witchmin: espero que este capítulo te guste mucho y te haga reír como el pasado.

Serenia y Janus: Los quiero MUCHOOO y les mando besos. Estas fueron las mejores vacaciones del mundo.

Anitsirc: La verdadera identidad de Amaya NO es la que tu crees. Te quiero mucho (Aunque seas mi Madrastra y me hayas echo ese hechizo para que no pudiera encontrar mi verdadero amor. Jajaja) Porfis guárdame algo de tu hija para que me coma, ¿OK? No quiero que te la acabes toda tu sola. Por cierto Soto te manda saludos. Sigue escribiéndome.

…

Guardaron silencio en la detención, cada uno concentrado en su propia mente confundida. Pasaron horas sin siquiera intercambiar miradas, el silencio era tal que comenzaba a causarle dolor de cabeza a Draco. De pronto, el silencio fue interrumpido por un grito que hizo caer a Harry de su asiento y darse contra el suelo.

"¡Ahhhh, ya no lo soporto!" Draco se tiro sobre la mesa que estaba delante de él, golpeando su frente contra la superficie de madera.

"¿Cuál es tu problema ahora?" Harry se levantó del suelo sujetándose el pecho y tratando de recuperar su respiración

Draco levantó la cabeza y sobo un par de veces su frente enrojecida. Miro hacia Harry e inmediatamente cambio su expresión por una más soberbia y engreída. "No era mi intención asustarte, aunque uno pensaría que un Gryffindor sería mas… valiente".

"¿Qué insinúas Malfoy? ¿Qué soy un cobarde?" Harry golpeó la mesa con las palmas de las manos.

"No es necesario que levantes la voz" Draco se recostó sobre sus brazos y suspiro profundamente. "Es solo que tanto silencio me desespera."

Harry miró a Draco y una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo, por alguna extraña razón sentía que aquel que siempre lo molestaba debía ser llamado amigo. No sería un amigo como Ron o Hermione, pero estaba compartiendo algo con él que no podría compartir con sus amigos, y eso tenía que significar algo.

"¿Qué pasa Potter, soy tan bello que no puedes dejar de verme?" Draco permanecía con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recargada sobre sus brazos, recostado sobre la mesa.

"Cállate Malfoy, no te estaba viendo, solo pensaba." Harry volteó la mirada hacia otra pared.

"Eso es nuevo, Potter y ¿exactamente en que pensabas?"

Un sonido de golpe se escuchó a través de la puerta. El estruendo fue tan fuerte que tanto Draco como Harry se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a la puerta. Después del golpe escucharon pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, se detenían frente a ella y luego silencio. Harry miró a Draco y le hizo una seña para que se alejaran lentamente de la puerta. Por debajo se veía la sombra de alguien.

"Pensaba que ya han tardado mucho, para una detención." Harry le guiñó un ojo a Draco mientras se recargaba contra la pared y se deslizaba hacia el suelo.

"Tienes razón, este castigo ya esta muy extraño." Draco hizo el mismo movimiento que Harry. Luego ambos se deslizaron a una esquina del cuarto y sacaron sus varitas.

"BOO" una voz extraña sonó detrás de ellos. Ambos gritaron y cayeron en el suelo. Voltearon hacia la fuente del sonido pero no había nada ahí, solo un rincón oscuro en un cuarto de castigo. Miraron hacia la puerta pero la sombra había desaparecido.

Draco tomó a Harry del hombro y lo empujó delante de él. Llegaron hasta la puerta y Harry tomo la perilla y comenzó a girarla. Abrió la puerta de golpe y no les costó ninguna dificultad ver que esta no llevaba a ningún corredor de la escuela.

"OK, ni creas que entraré ahí de nuevo." Draco jaló a Harry hasta una mesa. "Y creo que tu tampoco querrás entrar."

"Hasta donde se, podríamos estar ya dentro de ese mundo o no tener otra alternativa."

"Propongo que cerremos la puerta y esperemos que ese otro mundo desaparezca por si solo."

"Bueno, pero iremos juntos a cerrarla."

"Cobarde." Draco se paro al lado de Harry y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, se detuvieron frente a ella, intercambiaron unas miradas y luego Harry tomo la orilla de la puerta.

"Jajajaja, yo creo que entrarán." La voz sonó nuevamente detrás de ellos. Giraron rápidamente y se encontraron con, con… ¿una niña? Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para preguntar. La niña comenzó a flotar en el aire y se dirigió a ellos a gran velocidad. Convirtiéndose en una figura de polvo, los golpeo y los empujó fuera de la puerta. Harry no había soltado la puerta y esta fue impulsada en la misma dirección que ellos cerrándose estrepitosamente. Cayeron sobre algo blando pero extremadamente frío y una brisa helada les produjo escalofríos.

Harry y Draco miraron la puerta que yacía enfrente de ellos, completamente cerrada y sin nada a su alrededor. Trataron de abrirla pero fue inútil. Miraron entonces el paisaje desierto, compuesto por pequeñas montañas de hielo y una bruma helada que lo cubría todo, haciendo de su visión una mancha borrosa hacia el horizonte.

Hermione y Ron merodeaban por los pasillos buscando a Harry, sabían que la profesora McGonagall lo había castigado pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y él no había ido a buscarlos. Llegaron a la oficina de la profesora y la encontraron sentada en su escritorio escribiendo rápidamente en unos pergaminos.

"Disculpe, profesora McGonagall." Hermione se acercó lentamente hasta que llegó frente al escritorio.

"¿Qué pasa, señorita Granger?" La profesora se detuvo súbitamente de su escritura y subió la mirada para encontrarse con la de su alumna.

"Es solo que no podemos encontrar a nuestro amigo Harry por ninguna parte y queríamos saber donde fue su detención."

La profesora levantó las cejas y luego se incorporó. "Es una pena, pero lo había olvidado por completo. Se suponía que Bertlam los traería después del castigo. Solo espero que no se estén matando el uno al otro." La profesora comenzó a caminar y pasó en medio de Hermione y de Ron.

"¿Matando el uno al otro? ¿Con quién está?" Hermione juntó el entrecejo y comenzó a caminar detrás de la profesora. Ron se quedó parado con su típica expresión de incertidumbre, así que Hermione lo tomó de la ropa por el hombro y lo jaló detrás de McGonagall.

Caminaron por varios corredores, dieron vuelta frente a la biblioteca y vieron salir a Amaya con la mirada perdida. "¡Amaya!" Ron corrió hacia ella "Vamos a buscar a Harry. ¿Quieres venir?"

"Claro, de hecho lo estaba buscando." Guardó silencio un segundo "También he estado buscando a Draco ¿Lo has visto?" Amaya caminaba al lado de Ron mientras perseguían a Hermione.

"Pues no desde lo del comedor. Pero creo que los castigaron juntos." Ron no estaba seguro de que contestar o por que Amaya estaba tan interesada en Draco. Después de todo Harry le había dicho que ella era su novia.

El castigo se había llevado acabo en un salón cercano al de pociones, estaba en las mazmorras y era el lugar perfecto para que Harry y Draco solucionaran sus problemas de una buena ves, o eso pensó McGonagall. Pero no estaba planeado que se quedaran ahí todo el día y el castigo había sido justo después del desayuno, la misma mañana que ella los había encontrado fuera del castillo.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo que daba a la puerta del cuarto, encontraron a Bertlam tirado en el suelo, inconsciente y con un golpe en la cabeza. McGonagall se arrodillo al lado de él para asegurarse de que no tuviera heridas graves, Hermione y Ron corrieron hacia la puerta seguidos por Amaya. Pero esta estaba bloqueada por varios pedazos de madera que parecían haber pertenecido a la misma mesa o librero y les era muy difícil alcanzar la perilla. Desesperados comenzaron a jalar los pedazos y Ron se cortó la mano con una esquina, comenzó a sangrar más él no se detenía.

"RON" Hermione corrió hacia él, tomo su mano y comenzó a examinarla. "La herida es muy profunda será mejor que vallas con la Sra. Pomfrey para que te cure."

"Iré cuando saquemos a MI amigo de ese cuarto" y volvió a tomar una de las orillas y jaló con todas sus fuerzas. Hermione lo tomó del hombro y lo jaló.

"No creas que eres el único que quiere sacarlo de ahí. Él que atacó a Bertlam podría haberlos atacado a ellos también." Sacó su barita "Aléjense un poco." Amaya tomo a Ron y se hicieron para atrás. Con un movimiento de muñeca toda la madera salió hecha pedazos de una explosión, algunas astillas pequeñas que volaron en su dirección cortaron superficialmente a Hermione en el rostro. Ron cubrió a Amaya con su cuerpo evitando que ella sufriera algún daño, en cambio él recibió varios golpes en la espalda.

"¿Están bien?" La profesora McGonagall se acercó a los estudiantes. "Si esta no fuera una circunstancia especial señorita Granger, le aseguro que estaría castigada por causar explosiones."

"Estamos bien, y le aseguro que si no fuera una circunstancia especial, no lo habría hecho."

Amaya se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta. Trató de abrirla girando la perilla pero estaba cerrada. "Tiene llave" gritó mientras golpeaba la puerta tratando de forzarla para abrirla.

"Eso es imposible, ninguno de ellos tiene la llave para cerrarla." McGonagall se acercó y trató de abrirla pero fue imposible. "Llevaré a Bertlam a la enfermería y regresaré con ayuda para abrir la puerta." Caminó hacia Bertlam que seguía en el piso, solo estaba mareado pero ya estaba conciente. Se detuvo y volteó hacia Hermione "Nada de explosiones Señorita Granger, hasta que yo regrese y Señor Weasley haga el favor de acompañarme para que le revisen esa herida. En cuanto a ustedes señoritas será mejor que salgan de las mazmorras hasta que averigüemos que pasó."

Hermione y Amaya intercambiaron miradas y luego regresaron al lado de la puerta. Hermione comenzó a golpear la puerta utilizando todo su cuerpo. Amaya la miro atentamente, estaba parada como un metro atrás, justo en el centro del pasillo, cuando le dio un escalofrío tan fuerte que casi la tira.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Hermione se le quedo mirando.

"Solo me dio frío, como una corriente helada."

"Estamos en una mazmorra ¿De donde podría venir una corriente de aire?" Hermione comenzó a buscar agujeros en el techo o las paredes sobre la puerta.

Amaya se arrojó al suelo y se asomó por debajo de la puerta. "Viene de… adentro." Hermione también se asomó, pero no podían distinguir nada solo un lugar completamente blanco y una brisa helada. Amaya se puso en pie y se recargo en la puerta con ambas manos, una figura humana se distinguía en la puerta. En un principio ella pensó que sería su sombra, pero esta no tenía la misma posición que ella. La miro más de cerca.

"¡Eres tu!" una vos se escuchó como un suspiro que provenía de la puerta. Amaya calló al suelo inconsciente por la impresión, Hermione se arrastró hasta ella y trató de despertarla.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia estaba recostada en la enfermería y Hermione estaba sentada a su lado. Intercambiaron miradas por un segundo y mantuvieron silencio por un largo rato. No tardo mucho para que la profesora McGonagall acompañada por el profesor Snape y Dumbledore fueran a buscar a Amaya y a Hermione. "Abriremos la puerta, y pensé que ustedes querrían estar ahí." La voz de Dumbledore era tan cálida que les daba la sensación de tranquilidad que tanto necesitaban.

"¡Ese viaje fue espeluznante!" Draco brincaba por el cuarto totalmente emocionado.

"¡SI! Como cuando le dijiste a ese monstruo –Quítate pie grande- y lo pateaste en el empeine" Harry reía sujetándose el estomago.

"Si pero, que eso provocara una avalancha, no estaba planeado." Draco compartía la risa de Harry.

"Al menos pudimos quitarle su tabla a…"

"A Pie Grande" Draco complementó la frase. "Solo que eso fue solo obre tuya."

"No, y cuando llegamos a la esfera de hielo y nos cubrimos de esa tormenta de nieve"

"Quien esperaría que ahí encontráramos al Dinosaurio inmortal" Draco continuaba riéndose.

Harry guardo silencio un momento "¡Es un Cocodrilo Monstruo!"

"Claro que no, ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo." Draco frunció el entrecejo y apretó los dientes

"¿Llegamos? Tú tomaste la decisión solo, y esas decisiones nunca son las correctas."

"¿Qué? Mis decisiones nos trajeron de regreso"

"No es verdad, nos pusieron a caminar en círculos."

"Para ti todo es un círculo" Draco se acerco a Harry tratando de verse rudo. "Además tus nombres son pésimos, que hay de –Chica humeante-"

"Pues tu –polvo humano sexy- no es mucho mejor" Harry respondió sacando el pecho para provocar a Draco.

"Es suficiente, no hay nada peor que tener que pasar dos días seguidos contigo"

"Pues tampoco era esta mi idea de pasar el fin de semana"

Draco saltó sobre Harry y comenzaron a golpearse, giraron por el suelo y dieron vueltas hasta que chocaron contra una pared. Harry tomó a Draco por el cabello y viceversa. Una voz sonaba de detrás de la puerta pero ellos no escucharon nada.

"Curioso, la puerta no parece tener seguro" Dumbledore comenzó a girar la perilla.

"Eso no tiene sentido, trate de abrirla y estaba atascada." McGonagall estaba de pie junto al director.

Snape se acerco detrás de ellos "Eso no tiene importancia solo saquemos a nuestros alumnos ¿quieren?"

"Tienen toda la razón" Dumbledore abrió la puerta. Hermione y Amaya corrieron dentro pensando que el atacante de Bertlam podría haberlos lastimado y después escapado. Pero solo encontraron a los dos chicos girando en el suelo soltando golpes.

"Esto es el colmo" Amaya les dio la espalda y salio del cuarto. Harry y Draco se detuvieron súbitamente y voltearon a verlas.

"Y pensar que estábamos preocupadas por ustedes." Hermione siguió a su amiga fuera del cuarto.

"Amaya, Hermione" gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, luego intercambiaron miradas "El empezó" y trataron de salir tras ellas pero fueron interceptados por los profesores. Volvieron a mirarse y se dijeron al mismo tiempo el uno al otro "Esto no es bueno".


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: lamento mucho la tardanza, pero desde que regrese a la escuela no he tenido mucho tiempo para mi. Además este se suponía que fuera el regalo de cumpleaños de mi hermane e incluso esa fecha ya se me paso. Me hubiera gustado poder haber puesto el capítulo final el lunes pasado como estaba planeado en mi agenda, pero ahora no se hasta cuando lo valla a poder terminar. De cualquier modo aquí les dejo los avances y espero que los sigan disfrutando.

Serenia, lo siento pero feliz día especial. TKM Sis.

Witchmin, lamento tardar tanto y gracias por escribir, espero que te guste y que me escribas ¡Salu2!

Janus… mmmmm…mmmmm… te quiero mosca. jijiji

Las palabras de los profesores se esparcían sin ningún orden en toda la habitación. En cierto intervalo, parecido a cada tres o cuatro minutos, Harry y Draco asentían con la cabeza y luego intercambiaban miradas. Ambos eran concientes de que no los dejarían explicarse y que si por casualidad lo hacían nadie les creería. Además, también compartían otra duda y no se habían atrevido a discutirla en los últimos dos días que habían pasado juntos '¿Por qué ellos?' pero no esperaban encontrar la respuesta sentados en un salón escuchando tres sermones al mismo tiempo que no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro, excepto claro que sus actitudes eran increíblemente infantiles e inaceptables.

Claro esta que en el cuerpo de Draco los oídos eran sordos y la mente imparable. 'Tengo que callarlos de alguna manera, parecen retrasados.'

Y la mente de Harry no funcionaba de una manera muy diferente, solo era un poco más… 'Devemos investigar a esas criaturas, quizás haya algo de información en la biblioteca, pero primero tengo que salir de aquí'.

Eso ultimo era un pensamiento que tenían en común y podría decirse que la siguiente ves que intercambiaron miradas, también acordaron ayudarse. En un segundo de silencio Draco se levantó y comenzó a hablar "Lamento mucho lo sucedido, no se lo que me pasó."

Harry decidió que ese era el momento para apoyarlo. "Si, yo también lo siento. Es solo que pasamos tanto tiempo encerrados que…"

"… nos estresamos. Fue por un…"

"… sonido muy fuerte que provino del pasillo, y tratamos de salir a ver que pasó, pero…"

"… estábamos encerrados y luego escuchamos la explosión."

"¡SI! Entenderán que eso nos puso muy…"

"… tensos." Draco miro a los profesores, hasta él estaba sorprendido de la buena coordinación que habían tenido y esperaba que hubiera sido por suerte y no por haber pasado tanto tiempo con Harry. Luego intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron tímidamente buscando simpatía.

"Si ya no tienen ningún problema, podrían darse un abrazo ¿No lo creen?" La profesora McGonagall los miraba con el entrecejo levantado. Snape puso cara de preocupación, su alumno favorito ¿Cómo iba a poder abrazarse con Potter?

"¿De pura casualidad no es suficiente con estrecharnos de la mano?" Draco le sonrió pícaramente a la profesora y ella no pudo evitar responder a tan linda sonrisa más que con una sonrisa propia. Snape también se mostró complacido con el acuerdo final así que los alumnos pudieron retirarse a disfrutar de la tarde del domingo.

Harry corrió a buscar a Hermione y a Amaya para tratar de explicarles lo sucedido, en cambio Draco decidió salir a dar una vuelta por el lago y quizás podría escribir un poco más, le había agarrado el gusto en los últimos meses pero no había tenido el tiempo o la inspiración necesaria.

_La larga travesía ofrecía terribles enfrentamientos_

_Y cansado se levantaba de nuevo guiado por los vientos._

_Heridas dolorosas tendría que soportar _

_Más la batalla solo, no tendría que enfrentar._

_Competiría entonces por el amor _

_Contra a un oponente digno en esta ocasión._

_Pues ambos armados con gran valor_

_Descubrirían a los peligros de su alrededor._

_No se rendiría al anochecer._

_Y vencería al que se quisiera entrometer._

_Aún cuando un compañero pudo obtener_

_Siempre como un enemigo lo tendría que ver._

_Solo de esa manera se puede vencer_

_Todo aquello que te va a suceder_

_La confianza es debilidad_

_Y solo por amor se debe luchar. _

A pesar de lo mucho que le desagradaba Harry, Draco comenzaba a sentir que le gustaba tenerlo como aliado. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos quizá si existía el "Gran Harry Potter", pero claro hubiera sido mucho más grande si hubiera estado en Slytherin y no en Gryffindor y obviamente nunca sería tan grande como él "El príncipe de Slytherin". De cualquier manera, al día siguiente cuando salieran de la clase de pociones, aceptaría trabajar con él y acabar con este misterio, junto con el polvo humano sexy y el dinosaurio inmortal.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco espero a que todos salieran del salón de pociones. Había intercambiado varias miradas con Harry. Pero él no estaba seguro de si había entendido la indirecta. Le quedo claro que no, no era muy perceptivo, cuando salio apresuradamente del salón acompañado por Ron. Suspiro y se talló la frente con los dedos, tomó sus cosas y giró hacia la puerta justo para ver a Crabbe y a Goyle esperándolo recargados en el marco. 'Creo que puedo aprovechar esto.'

"Vamonos." Dijo de manera autoritaria pasando en medio de sus compañeros.

"A donde" respondieron al mismo tiempo con preocupación y curiosidad.

"Por Potter" Y puso una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, esa sonrisa que venía antes de una actividad deliberadamente emocionante.

Harry caminaba por un pasillo buscando a Amaya, todavía no había logrado explicarle lo sucedido y por ello ella seguía evitándolo. Realmente él no se esperaba que alguien saliera saltando de un armario, le tapara la boca y lo metiera de regreso al armario, pero las cosas no siempre pasan cuando uno las espera, y es en una de esas ocasiones donde no lo esperas que puedes pensar que tu corazón va a explotar, podría llamarse "Sorpresa Mortal". Y todos estamos de acuerdo en que querríamos matar a aquel que nos asusta.

Crabbe y Goyle sujetaban a Harry quien trataba de alcanzar el cuello de Draco a cualquier costa. Draco trataba de tranquilizarlo utilizando sus manos, pero solo recibió algunos manazos. "Ahhh salvaje, me dejaste mis manitas rojas." Tras el grito de Draco Harry se volvió más desesperado por alcanzarlo.

"¿Cómo me llamas salvaje, yo no soy el que casi te mata de un susto."

"Pero yo no quiero matarte a golpes" Una ves más la voz soberbia de Draco no ayudo a que Harry se controlara

"¿NO? Pues yo si te voy a matar. Espera a que te agarre. Estas acabado." Harry se zangoloteaba de un lado al otro tratando de zafarse.

"Bueno, bueno. Pero yo quería hablarte de otras cosas, más... cercanas que la muerte." Draco le sonrió y Harry se quedó quieto mirándolo directo a los ojos. Draco hizo una seña y tanto Crabbe como Goyle salieron del closet.

"OK. Habla y después te mato." Harry se recargó en uno de los extremos del armario.

Draco suspiro y levantó las cejas. "Suponiendo que aún quieras matarme." Agregó para si 'Y si querrás'. Draco le sonrió "Estoy listo para cooperar contigo y descubrir el gran misterio que no es producto de las drogas"

"Esta bien¿tienes alguna condición?"

"Llegamos separados y nos vamos separados. Esto no nos hace amigos Potter, solo que nos necesitaremos. Te seguiré molestando y no le contaras a nadie de nuestra supuesta alianza, ni siquiera a tus amiguitos. ¿Entendido?"

"Es una promesa" Harry le acercó el dedo meñique a Draco

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Una pinky promise" Harry le sonrió a Draco quien tenía una cara de total confusión y no estaba seguro de querer cerrar el trato de esa manera.

Para aquellos que no lo sepan, una pinky promise si es mas fuerte que una promesa al aire o con la palma entera ya que tras el cierre de la promesa viene una especie de amenaza, que consta en que aquel que no cumpla la promesa cien agujas caerán sobre su dedo y lo cortarán.

"Bueno, con una explicación tan prometedora como esa, aceptaré cerrar el trato así." Y Draco unió su meñique contra el de su gran contrincante.

Harry comenzó a levantarse, pero Draco lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo. "será mejor que yo salga primero, podría mal interpretarse que salgamos juntos de un armario."

"Tienes razón. Sal yo cuento hasta diez y cuando yo salga tu ya no estarás cerca."

"Puedes apostarlo, yo estaré muy lejos" y salio, las puertas volvieron a cerrarse.

Fue entonces cuando Harry comenzó preguntarse ¿Por qué Draco tenía que ser el primero en salir y no él que había sido metido a la fuerza? Y ¿Qué quería decir con -Puedes apostarlo, yo estaré muy lejos-? entonces recordó que todavía no había visto a Amaya y se le ocurrió 'Mierda, va a contarle una mentira para ganar puntos, la encontraré primero' y trató de abrir las puertas pero fue inútil.

Justo después de que Draco salió les dio la instrucción a sus amigos de que no lo dejaran salir hasta que él pasara con Amaya frente a ellos y luego contaran hasta diez, entonces debían abrir las puertas del closet. Y se marchó en la búsqueda de la tan aclamada pelirroja.

Draco no tardó mucho en encontrar a Amaya, que estaba sentada en una escalera mientras esta se movía libremente. Draco subió corriendo unas escaleras y bajo corriendo otras, trataba de alcanzar aquellas donde estaba Amaya y parecía que no tenía ningún éxito. Era como si las escaleras se divirtieran viéndolo dar vueltas y por tanto se cambiaban cada vez que estaba cerca. Al fin se presentó ante él el esperado camino y subió corriendo para encontrarse con ella.

Se sentó a su lado y guardó silencio un momento, buscaba las palabras perfectas para contentarla, pero este era un caso ligeramente más complicado a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. "Perdóname"

"¿Eso es todo?" Amaya lo veía atónita, estaba acostumbrada a las frases elaboradas y exitosamente tiernas que normalmente le decía, no solo a un –Perdóname-.

"¿Qué mas puedo decir?" Draco sonrió ligeramente mostrando su preocupación. "No me disculpo por lo de la pelea, mis problemas con Potter son totalmente independientes a ti."

"Entonces¿por qué te disculpas?" Amaya lo veía fijamente.

"Por varias razones, bueno tres. La primera, por haberte dejado el otro día en el comedor, no es asunto mío si andas con Harry."

Amaya cambio su expresión y mostró que estaba totalmente confundida. "No ando con Harry, solo fue un beso"

A Draco se le ilumino el rostro pero trató de disimularlo un poco. "No me interrumpas" por el tono era claro que estaba bromeando. "Segundo, por haberte echo sentir que te evitaba. Es solo que cuando estoy contigo siento que tiemblo y no puedo decir que eso me desagrade, pero no estoy acostumbrado."

Amaya se sonrojo y por más esfuerzos que hizo no pudo esconder su gran sonrisa. "¿Y la tercera?"

"La tercera, es por la que más me arrepiento y sigo buscando un modo de rectificarme." Draco clavo su mirada penetrante en la de Amaya y guardo silencio.

"Pero ¿cuál es?"

"Es el no haberte besado cuando tuve la oportunidad en la enfermería." Y se acerco a Amaya dándole un beso directo en los labios. Amaya lo respondió inmediatamente y atrapó a Draco entre sus brazos.

"Eres un maldito manipulador" Amaya permanecía abrazándolo y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Draco la miró, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, la besó nuevamente.

Se acercaba la hora de la cena así que caminaron hacia el comedor, en el fondo de un pasillo Draco pudo distinguir a Crabbe y a Goyle. Diez segundos más tarde Harry entró al comedor completamente enfurecido, pero Draco estaba sentado en su mesa con todos sus compañeros y Amaya estaba con Ron y con Hermione. Lo cual lo tranquilizó un poco, no sospechaba nada de lo que había pasado.


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando terminó la cena, Harry miró fijamente a Draco. Luego caminaron junto con sus casas y se desviaron a la mitad del camino, para encontrarse fuera del closet. Harry vio llegar a Draco e inmediatamente levantó el puño con intención de golpearlo.

"Calma Potter, no querrás que nos sermoneen de nuevo ¿verdad?" Draco tomó el puño cerrado de Harry que se encontraba en el aire y lo bajó.

"Vamos a investigar a la biblioteca." Harry lo miró furiosamente, pero se notó la resignación en su voz.

"Y ¿precisamente que estaremos buscando?" Draco sonreía furtivamente mientras caminaba por la parte más oscura del pasillo.

"¿Monstruos?" y por un instante les pareció oír una risa malvada que provenía de las paredes. Intercambiaron miradas y continuaron caminando.

"No tienes idea. ¿Verdad?" Draco miraba a Harry impaciente.

"¿Tú sí?"

"No, pero creo que tu tienes una amiguita que podría sernos de utilidad."

"No utilizaras a Hermione. Además no me creyó cuando le conté, no veo porque nos ayudaría."

"Uy, ni tus amigos te creen. Triste, muy triste." Draco negaba con la cabeza mirando el suelo. Cuando termino de pronunciar sus palabras se quedó completamente quieto y miro de reojo a Harry.

"Cállate Malfoy, tampoco veo a tus amigos aquí ayudando. ¿No te creyeron?" Harry trataba de igualar el tono desafiante de Draco.

"Me creerían si les dijera que eres mi mejor amigo, aun así se que no nos servirían de nada en estos momentos." Draco se frotaba la barbilla mientras meditaba.

Unos pasos comenzaron a sonar por el pasillo y se acercaban tímidamente desde la oscuridad. 'Un estudiante, no pueden verme con Potter así' Draco miró a Harry que no se había percatado de la otra presencia. Lo tomó del cuello del uniforme y lo estrelló contra una pared.

"¿Qué te pasa Malfoy?" Harry trataba de soltarse.

"Asustado Potter." Draco le guiño un ojo a Harry y le marco con la mirada al otro presente. Cuando ya estaba cerca el extraño, Draco soltó a Harry y se volteo contra el otro chico. "¿Y tu que haces aquí?" El chico comenzó a correr asustado. "Si corre mientras puedas y mas te vale que no le digas a nadie."

Harry seguía sacado de onda por la actuación de Draco.

Draco se volteo bruscamente hacia Harry "Ya se que le puedes decir…" Harry sobresaltado, brincó hacia atrás y levantó los puños para defenderse. "¿Y a ti que te pasa?" Draco miraba a Harry con la boca abierta.

Al día siguiente Harry corría alrededor de Hermione. Al final de cada clase, cuando estuviera hablando con algún amigo o amiga, desde que entraba al baño la esperaba a que saliera, y todo lo que decía es "Vamos ayúdame a demostrarte que no estoy loco. ¿Qué es un día en la biblioteca, si siempre lo haces?" y así pasó todo el día, hasta que Hermione ya no aguantó más.

"OK, OK. Después de clases."

Harry fue a buscar a Draco, para decirle que todo estaba listo. Pero no podía encontrarlo por ninguna parte, faltó a la clase de pociones, no entró a criaturas mágicas y hasta fue a buscarlo cuando tenía defensa contra las artes oscuras. Comenzó a preocuparse de que lo hubieran secuestrado de nuevo. Se sentó en la escalinata que daban hacia la casa de Hagrid y se quedó meditando mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. Al menos ya había podido hablar con Amaya y no se veía tan molesta como al principio, de echo se había visto muy emocionada.

Después de un rato apareció Draco, estaba extrañamente despeinado y su ropa totalmente desacomodada. Conforme se acercaba a Harry se iba abotonando la playera por debajo de la capa. Se paró delante de su compañero. "McGonagall quería vernos"

"¿Eso es todo? Te desapareces todo el día, me preocupas ¿y solo llegas a decirme eso? ¿Donde has estado todo el día? ¿Te secuestraron?" Harry se levantó

"¿Este? Si mamá, me secuestraron. Pero estoy bien" Draco siguió caminando dentro de la escuela, acomodándose el pelo.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con ese tono? ¿Y por que me llamas mamá?" Harry siguió a Draco en dirección al salón de la profesora.

Llegaron al salón y encontraron a McGonagall sentada en su escritorio esperándolos. Estaba ligeramente molesta e impaciente. "¿Dónde estaban?"

"Lamentamos la tardanza, pero díganos profesora. ¿Cuál es el problema?" Draco se mantenía totalmente erguido y utilizaba un tono muy serio.

"No se haga el tonto, señor Malfoy. Se me dice que ayer en la noche fue sorprendido usted agrediendo al señor Potter."

"Esto debe ser un mal entendido. Potter y yo no hemos vuelto a tener ningún problema." Draco no cambio su tono y tampoco tubo que mirar a Harry para que este lo apoyara.

"Es verdad, este debe ser un malentendido."

"Me gustaría creerles, pero mi fuente es muy confiable."

"¿Más que el acusado y la victima contando la misma versión?" Harry se acerco a la profesora y le sonrió.

"Tienen razón. Les daré una oportunidad, serán compañeros de estudio durante un mes, si no hay ningún problema les daré setenta puntos a cada uno."

Ambos estudiantes asintieron con la cabeza y luego se retiraron. "Eso es oportuno. ¿No lo crees Potter?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ya tenemos una razón para estar juntos." Draco comenzó a caminar.

"Siempre tienes que sacarle el provecho a las circunstancias ¿verdad?" Harry alcanzó a Draco.

"No tienes una idea de cuanto" susurro Draco

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Vamos Potter, no me digas que tienes problemas en el oído. Te pregunte que si convenciste a Hermione."

"Ahhh. Claro, vamos a verla después de clases."


	12. Chapter 12

Llegaron a la biblioteca y recorrieron algunos pasillos. Toda la gente los veía pasar y se quedaban completamente callados, luego de que se alejaban comenzaban a cuchichiarse. La biblioteca se llenó de murmullos y chismes que luego nadie sabría como habían empezado realmente, transformándose en los rumores más extraños e incoherentes que concernían a Potter y a Malfoy.

Al fin, en una mesa escondida en un rincón, encontraron a Hermione entre una pila de libros. Equipada con pergaminos antiguos, libros de criaturas de ediciones de todas las épocas, además de unos cuantos de leyendas de Hogwarts y del mundo mágico, esperaba ansiosa la llegada de su amigo. Miraba de un lado al otro, levantaba la cabeza para ver entre los libros y buscaba con la mirada entre los pasillos cercanos.

"Lamento la tardanza, no sabía donde buscarte. Y esta mesa esta muy apartada." Harry jaló la silla que estaba al lado de ella.

"Pues estoy al lado del pasillo de criaturas, que es lo que íbamos a buscar. Y tome la mesa más cercana a este ya que no creo que quieras hacer la investigación parado." Hermione juntaba los labios demostrando que estaba molesta.

"Uy, Potter te la aplicaron." Draco estaba parado detrás de ellos disfrutando de la escena.

"¿Y tú que quieres Malfoy?" Hermione saco su varita la apuntó hacia el chico que se hizo para atrás con las manos enfrente tratando de cubrirse.

"Potter, ¿No le dijiste?" Draco miraba a Harry haciéndole señas de que la calmara.

"¿Decirme que?" Hermione bajo la varita y miró fijamente a Harry.

"Que… Que… Que la profesora McGonagall nos asignó como compañeros debido a la pelea" Harry puso una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

'Creo que eso servirá'. Draco miro la reacción de Hermione y debido a que esta no dijo absolutamente nada y solo se volteó hacia los pergaminos con su cara completamente seria, decidió tomar asiento al lado de Harry, así el lo cubriría de cualquier intento de ataque de la brujita loca.

"Creo que ese es un castigo muy cruel." le susurró Hermione al oído a Harry.

"Si, horrible." Harry trató de hablar igual de bajo pero Draco pudo escucharlo.

"¿Qué es horrible?"

Harry volteo hacia él y le guiñó un ojo, pero no le dijo nada. Luego Hermione y Harry comenzaron a ojear los libros y Draco se limitó a recostarse sobre sus brazos y mirar a su alrededor. Le daba un poco de pena ser visto con los dos Gryfindors a los que siempre molestaba, se levantó lentamente cerciorándose de no molestarlos. Así que decidió dar una vuelta por la biblioteca y distraer su mente de todo lo que les había pasado por un rato, quizá se encontraría con Amaya y le daría otra dosis de Draco Malfoy.

Merodio por los pasillos, recorrió los jardines, paseo entre los salones, pero no pudo encontrarla. Decidió entonces regresar, giro en un pasillo y se encontró con una Weasly. Ginny estaba abrasada por un chico al que Draco reconoció como uno de los suyos, siguió caminando, reía mientras se tallaba una ceja. Le parecía extraño que algún Slytherin cayera tan bajo, pero todos tienen sus propios gustos.

Ron había esperado durante horas este momento. A que Draco apareciera solo delante de él y sin sospechar nada. En el momento en que dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la biblioteca se encontró cara a cara con Ron. Por poco choca con él así que dio un paso hacia atrás que casi le quita el equilibrio.

"Que suerte por poco choco contra un montón de mugre." Draco comenzó a caminar sin voltear a ver a Ron.

Ron no le respondió nada, solo se le quedó mirando fijamente mientras Draco pasaba a su lado. Esperó a ver la espalda de Draco y luego se abalanzó sobre él, lo llevó contra una pared y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Draco sujetaba su estomago, las heridas que se había hecho en la cueva no terminaban de curarse debido a que jamás respetaba el tiempo de reposo. La Sra. Pomfrey lo había tenido que curar tantas veces que estaba considerando en amarrarlo a una cama. La pelea que había tenido con Harry no lo había lastimado ya que ningún golpe había sido en el estomago dado que se había cuidado, gracias a que no había sido tomado por sorpresa. Ahora estaba tirado en el piso y Ron se sentía victorioso al seguir de pie.

"Eso es por lo que sea que planees hacerle a Harry y por lo que ya le hiciste." Ron se disponía a patearlo de nuevo pero Draco logro girar y golpearlo en los pies, quitándole el equilibrio lo tiró al suelo a su atacante.

"La única razón por la que aun no estas muerto es porque quiero saber que se supone que le hice a Potter." Draco estaba arrodillado sobre Ron con una rodilla en su cuello.

"No finjas, te vi con Amaya. Y después fuiste con Harry como si nada." Ron sujetaba con sus manos la rodilla de Draco para que no pudiera ponerle más presión, pero la que tenía era suficiente para hacerlo toser.

"OH ¿es por eso? Bueno, no te daré explicaciones." Draco se levantó y pateo a Ron en el abdomen.

Ron tenía los ojos cerrados y se sujetaba adolorido. Intentó incorporarse pero Draco lo empujo regresándolo al suelo. "No deberías defender a los demás, si no puedes al menos defenderte a ti." Draco le dio la espalda y comenzó a recorrer el pasillo.

"Por cierto, no sabía que tu hermana tuviera ganas de ser una Slytherin." Draco se detuvo sin voltear mientras hablaba tan claro que a Ron no le quedaron dudas de lo que decía.

"¿De que estas hablando, Malfoy? Ginny nunca estaría interesada en alguien tan desagradable." Ron había logrado arrodillarse y comenzaba a ponerse en pie, pero no tenía suficiente aire para otro ataque.

"No es lo que me pareció cuando la vi en aquel pasillo, pero supongo que tu conoces a tu hermana." Draco se sacudió la ropa y comenzó a caminar de nuevo en dirección a la biblioteca.

Ron corrió a la búsqueda de su hermana. Draco se detuvo sin voltear a ver y guardó silencio, escucho el grito de Ron y vio como todos en el pasillo corrieron a ver que había sucedido. Draco sonrió y continúo caminando, pero no pudo retirar la mano de su herida.

Draco llegó agotado a la biblioteca y se acercó a la mesa donde había dejado a Hermione y a Harry. Cuando llegó encontró a Amaya sentada con ellos buscando algo, pero no habían encontrado nada que no dijera que Harry estaba simplemente loco. Se acerco lentamente tratando de no dar a notar que estaba herido y se sentó junto a Amaya que estaba sentada junto a Hermione, Harry lo vio fijamente con una expresión de desprecio pero se mantuvo en su lugar.

Draco se apoyó sobre su mano y comenzó a mirar a Amaya. Ella comenzó a sonrojarse pero evito voltear a verlo, se reía y se escondía entre los libros. Harry no entendía que era lo que la ponía tan nerviosa. Draco miro a Harry que se movía en su asiento tratando de entender… por debajo de la mesa Draco acariciaba la pierna de Amaya.

Pasaron horas y Harry no sabía como explicar la ausencia de pruebas de que lo que había vivido era real. Hermione comenzaba a desesperarse, había pasado todo el día en la biblioteca y sin embargo no había avanzado nada en lo que respecta al curso escolar. Conforme las luces se fueron apagando y los otros alumnos se marcharon, comprendieron que la gran búsqueda había terminado y que gracias a los logros alcanzados no se repetiría en poco tiempo. Se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar, salieron al corredor y se dirigieron a los dormitorios.

Harry y Draco caminaban detrás de las chicas, guardaban silencio y se veían el uno al otro constantemente. Harry se quedó mirando a Draco hasta que lo desesperó. "¿Qué ves Potter?" Draco susurró las palabras para que ni Hermione, ni Amaya pudieran escucharlo.

"¿Por qué no me apoyaste? Se supone que seamos un equipo, no que me hagas parecer un loco." Harry estaba molesto lo que permitió que Amaya lo escuchara hablar pero no entendió lo que decían.

"Por el bien del equipo" Draco miro a Harry con su rostro confundido, sonrió y volvió a susurrarle. "¿Qué va a ser de un equipo, si todos sus integrantes son considerados locos?"

Harry volteó nuevamente la mirada hacia el frente sin responderle nada. Suspiro, rendido de intentar entender a su compañero. Se aproximaban al punto donde los Gryfindors tomarían un camino y Draco se dirigiría por otro, Harry no dejaba de pensar que algo podría sucederles y que sería peor cuando estuvieran separados. No quería aceptarlo pero estaba preocupado y asustado.

Draco caminaba despreocupado, lo único que le molestaba era su herida que no había dejado de arderle. Su único consuelo era descansar por la noche y esperar estar mejor por la mañana. Mientras tanto trataba de no moverse bruscamente para no tentar a su herida a abrirse y sangrar. Dio un paso y sintió que un escalofrió salía de la herida, se sujetó dando un mal paso lo que llamó la atención de Harry.

Draco meditó por un instante mientras veía que Harry se le cercaba preocupado. "Así es el paso"

"¿Sólo te tropezaste?" Harry se detuvo antes de tocarlo.

"Así le llaman los que no tienen estilo." Draco apresuró un poco el paso, colocándose en medio de Amaya y Hermione.

Harry camino detrás de ellos y luego se perdió en sus pensamientos. Miraba fijamente el suelo mientras avanzaba, trataba de entender por que los monstruos que los habían atacado no aparecían en los libros de la escuela. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando sus amigos se detuvieron, hasta que se estrelló contra ellos. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con una puerta gigantesca de madera, estaba cerrada y se veía pesada. Ese camino debía llevar a los dormitorios, pero el pasillo estaba bloqueado por la puerta.

Decidieron que lo mejor era regresar y buscar a algún profesor que pudiera ayudarlos, giraron sobre sus pasos, pero a pocos metros estaba otra puerta que bloqueaba el camino por el que habían llegado. Miraron a su alrededor y vieron otras dos puertas, una a cada lado. Estaban rodeados por cuatro puertas idénticas, cerradas y ningún camino de escape. Se amontonaron en el centro del cuadro, tratando de mantener la calma hasta que todas las puertas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente y al mismo tiempo, luces deslumbrantes entorpecieron sus vistas.

En ese momento, su única opción fue aguantar la respiración.


	13. Chapter 13

Quedaron inconscientes, tirados en el suelo húmedo y hediondo. Estaban todos apretados como cuando trataban de refugiarse de las puertas, acostados unos arriba de otros en una especie de pila. Draco, que había quedado hasta abajo se despertó sintiendo que estaba bajo agua, que no podía respirar y que su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado. Trató de moverse y fue cuando calló en cuenta de que lo que lo estaba paralizando era el peso de los otros.

"Oigan, no soy cama." Comenzó a zangolotearse lo que despertó a Harry que estaba hasta arriba.

"¿Qué pasa?" el desconcierto lo llevo a caer al suelo de rodillas y sobre él, cayó Amaya quien se levantó sobresaltada.

Fue fácil para Draco levantar lentamente a Hermione y depositarla nuevamente sobre el suelo sin despertarla. Era claro que ella estaba bien y que no había despertado ya que nada abrupto había interrumpido su descanso.

"Que buena suerte, apuesto a que si lo intentas de nuevo no lo logras." Harry estaba asombrado por las manobrias tan delicadas que había realizado Draco.

"¿SUERTE? JA, esto es experiencia." Las palabras de Draco brotaron por su boca sin ser procesadas primero por el cerebro. Su sonrisa orgullosa se fue apagando conforme entendía que Amaya también lo había escuchado

"Esta bien fue… suerte" trató de sonar sincero y aparentar que había fingido los aires de grandeza, pero la cara de Amaya permaneció seria y grisácea.

"Yo lo se, es obvio que no puedes ser tan bueno" Harry se pavoneaba victorioso sin notar que la corrección no había sido para él y sin notar que había sido fingida.

"Cállate Potter, eres un inútil" Draco mantenía los puños cerrados y los apretaba con fuerza mientras gesticulaba las palabras enseñando los dientes.

"¿Qué yo soy un inútil? Tú no eres precisamente brillante." Harry respondió la provocación imitando la pose.

"¿Qué yo no soy brillante¿Será que tus anteojos necesitan aumento?"

"¿Sí¿Por qué lo dices?" Sus voces se iban volviendo mas violentas conforme su tono aumentaba.

"¿No te has dado cuenta que es mi genialidad lo que nos ha salvado en las otras ocasiones?"

"No nos has salvado tú y no es lo mismo ser brillante que ser un genio" Era tal el griterío que Hermione se despertó con dolor de cabeza y se sentó en el suelo. Miraba fijamente a los chicos con sus ojos furiosos.

Draco fue el único que noto la furia que salía como chispas de los ojos de lo que el llamaría 'una bella durmiente que se despertó de malas y por eso no se ve ni muy bella ni está muy durmiente.' Esto era claramente una emergencia, dado a que la joven bruja lo atacaría a él y no a Harry amenos de que pudiera alegrarla. Se detuvo un instante, cambio su postura a una completamente erguida con los pies juntos y su cara hacia un lado con los ojos cerrados y con una mano sujetando su barbilla.

"Hasta en eso tienes razón Potter, no es lo miso ser brillante a ser un genio."

Harry sorprendido dio un paso para atrás. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que soy un genio por mis maravillosas ideas y soy brillante por que uso… PANTENE" Amaya cayó al suelo atacada de la riza y Hermione se vio prontamente contagiada de esa riza. Harry no entendía la razón del comentario pero al ver que hasta Draco se reía no pudo evitar reír también.

Draco se acercó a Hermione y la ayudo a pararse. Lugo miró a su alrededor, estaban en una especie de planicie rodeada por pantanos burbujeantes y olorosos. Ese lugar era definitivamente el más desagradable de todos. Un sapo salto por entre los pies de Amaya, sorprendiéndola de tal manera que saltó y resbalo. Harry se apresuró a sostenerla con lo que evitó que llegara al suelo, pero provoco que una mirada celosa se fijara en él de reojo.

"Bueno ahora ¿que haremos?" Amaya se sujetó del brazo de Hermione.

"Caminar hacia la derecha" "Caminar hacia la izquierda." Draco señaló hacia un lado mientras Harry señalaba el lado contrarió. Hermione y Amaya intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas de nuevo, resultaba muy cómico verlos hablar al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué les parece si vamos derecho?" Hermione señaló un tercer punto del horizonte y Amaya rápidamente la apoyo.

'Mujeres, se ponen de acuerdo para fastidiarnos, no tienen experiencia y creen tener todas las respuestas' Draco miraba a Amaya mientras se quejaba en sus adentros. 'Les voy a decir que me parece, que son una necias, que, que…' "claro a donde ustedes digan, damiselas." En su cabeza se estaba dando de topes, pero cuando se trataba de mujeres su lengua no se controlaba.

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar y detrás de ellas Harry y Draco. "¿Damas? Eres un lame botas" Harry reía de la cara de Draco.

"¿Lame botas? Que termino mas vulgar, querrás decir… conquistador." Draco había tomado un aire sofisticado y lo había inyectado en sus palabras.

"¿Conquistador? Sigo pensando que adulador sería mas adecuado." Harry y Draco se reían suavemente.

"Vaya Potter a este paso serás un poeta. Ya estas aprendiendo a hacer rimas." Comenzaron a reírse con más fuerza.

"Los poetas o son mujeres o quieren serlo." Harry se rió con más fuerza, pero Draco se detuvo y guardo un instante silencio. Luego siguió caminando perdido en sus pensamientos.

_Será acaso verdad aquellas palabras._

_Seré yo en realidad el que esta mal._

_Podrá ser que soy prisionero sangriento _

_Que no deja de luchar por un momento._

_Será que todos mis pensamientos son producto de la feminidad_

_De aquella característica que me hace hermoso en realidad._

_Podría yo estar actuando bajo el efecto de una mujer_

_Que se haya metido en mi razón y no me deje ser._

_Existirá la posibilidad de que…_ 'No, yo soy libre. Especialmente dentro de mi cabeza.' Draco continúo caminando y aceleró el paso para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

Continuaron caminando, por los pequeños caminos secos que separaban los distintos depósitos de agua apestosa. Tenían como consuelo que fuera de noche, ya que si fuera de día, el calor haría a la hediondez insoportable.

"No importa cuanto tiempo estemos aquí, no creo poder acostumbrarme a esta peste." Harry caminaba tambaleándose, había hablado claro para que todos los que lo seguían pudieran escucharlo. Justo detrás de él iba Hermione, que arrugó la nariz al escucharlo, igualmente con pasos torpes y sujetándose frecuentemente del hombro del guía para evitar caerse.

"A mi me perece… Refrescante." Draco parecía completamente satisfecho con su respuesta. Amaya trató de voltear a verlo, no podía creer tal opinión. Giró un poco y resbaló en dirección a una gran masa de agua burbujeante, por suerte Draco alcanzó a tomarla y la jaló hacia él, abrazándola contra su pecho.

La miro a los ojos y le sonrió. "Era broma. Me parece totalmente repugnante." Amaya comenzó a reírse ligeramente, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos ligeramente brillosos.

"¡No se queden atrás¡Sigan avanzando!" La voz de Harry hizo voltear a Amaya para retomar el camino, no quiso soltar la mano de Draco ya que así se sentía más segura.

Draco la detuvo suavemente y se acerco a su oído. "Lo que si me parece refrescante es tu aroma." Draco aspiró profundamente con la nariz pegada al cuello de la chica. Amaya se sonrojó y colocó una mano sobre su mejilla, pero continuo caminando al ver como Harry los observaba fijamente.

Al fin llegaron a un claro. Seguían rodeados por el agua desagradable, pero al menos había suficiente espacio para que caminaran todos juntos. Todavía era de noche, las estrellas brillaban claramente en el manto despejado. Había suficiente luz gracias a eso, y por ello habían podido evitar el terminar dentro de alguna fosa pantanosa. Pero una nube comenzó a amenazar en tapar por completo esa fuente de luz, además de presagiar una gran lluvia.

"Les dije que era refrescante." Draco caminaba con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba la gran nube negra cargada de agua.

"No se si refrescante sea la descripción adecuada." Hermione estaba parada junto a Amaya. Ambas estaban muy sorprendidas de todo lo que les estaba pasando.

"Eso se ve… espeluznante." Un rayo calló en la distancia. Y el estruendo retumbo en sus oídos por un instante que simulaba la eternidad.

"No creo que podamos continuar si cae una tormenta" Harry se paro junto a las chicas.

"Estas loco si piensas en que nos quedemos aquí." Draco hablo detrás de ellos haciendo que a Harry se le enchinara la piel.

"Entonces ¿que propones Malfoy¿Qué corramos por los pantanos hasta que alguien se lastime?"

"Y ¿Qué¿Es más seguro esperar a que te caiga un rayo cuando no tienes refugio?"

"No conocemos que hay en aquellos lugares, ni si la salida esta hacia allá. ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que eso es lo correcto?" Harry comenzaba a irritarse por la discusión.

"Por que estoy seguro que quedarme, donde no hay nada, no puede ser lo correcto." Draco se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y no respondía al tono de Harry. "Tampoco creas que a mi me gusta la idea de correr sin sentido, pero es mejor que esto."

"Aun así, yo creo qu…" un ligero temblor interrumpió a Harry en su intento por convencer a Draco. "… que…" Harry miro a Draco con duda y temor.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Hermione y Amaya miraban a su alrededor. Volvió a sentirse un temblor solo que más fuerte y seguido por varios más.

"¿Qué es eso!" Hermione grito mientras Draco se lanzaba a ella tratando de cubrirle la boca. Pero había sido demasiado tarde. Todos voltearon a la dirección que Hermione había señalado y descubrieron al monstruo que olfateaba el aire.

"¡El Tarrasco!" Amaya gritó y comenzó a correr en la dirección opuesta a la criatura.

Harry comenzó a correr detrás de ella, seguido por Draco que jalaba a Hermione de la mano para que no se quedara atrás. Ya habían comenzado a correr entre los pantanos cuando escucharon el grito de la criatura. Los temblores se volvieron más fuertes y más frecuentes. Era una sensación muy conocida por Harry y Draco, pero totalmente nueva para Hermione y Amaya. Sin embargo Amaya corría como si supiera perfectamente por que lo hacía.

Cayeron en una fosa más profunda, pero igual de mal oliente. Salieron a la superficie para tomar aire y Amaya y Hermione nadaron lo más rápido posible hacia la orilla para continuar la carrera. Harry miró a Draco y sujeto a Hermione, Draco entendió lo que quería decir y nadó detrás de Amaya que ya estaba saliendo del agua. Los temblores eran tan fuertes que no quedaba duda de que los alcanzaría en unos segundos, Draco salto fuera del agua alcanzó a Amaya y la tiró de vuelta a la fosa junto con él.

"¿Estas loco? Nos va a alcanzar." Amaya trataba de soltarse de Draco y regresar a la orilla.

"Toma aire." Amaya lo miro confusa pero obedeció y ambos se sumergieron.

Segundos después apareció la criatura corriendo. Se detuvo a un lado de la fosa y comenzó a olfatear el aire, soltó varios gruñidos que iban acompañados por otros respiros hacia el aire. Después comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la dirección por la que habían llegado. Esperaron unos segundos más, hasta que ya no pudieron aguantar la respiración y salieron a la superficie. Comenzaba a llover y varios truenos retumbaron, iluminando ligeramente el paisaje.

"Te ofrecería algo de ropa seca, pero carezco un poco de eso." Draco ayudo a salir a Amaya, ofreciéndole su mano.

"No te preocupes. De cualquier manera, no estaría seca mucho tiempo."

"Busquemos a los otros" Draco la abrazó tomándola del hombro. "Por cierto. Ya no encuentro tu aroma refrescante."

Amaya se separó, con una pequeña sonrisa, y le dio un golpe en el brazo. Draco no dejaba de reírse, a pesar de que en su mente opinaba diferente. 'Realmente si duelen sus golpes'. Hasta que la abrazó contra él "Aun así me gusta tu nueva fragancia."

Amaya lo vio con una pequeña sonrisa sonrojada. "Sí. Es tan fango." Draco salio corriendo con ella detrás de él tratando de golpearlo.

Hasta que llegaron donde estaban Hermione y Harry. Draco corrió a esconderse detrás de Harry y Amaya se limito a verlo feo. Continuaron caminando, ya sin preocuparse de caer en el agua apestosa.

La lluvia continuaba aumentando su fuerza y a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban caminando parecía que no llegarían a ningún lado. Guardaban silencio ya que les costaba escucharse por el sonido del agua y estaban más concentrados en no separarse, ni encontrarse al monstruo. Conforme avanzaban la herida de Draco le molestaba más y más, también se comenzaba a sentir cansado, mareado y extrañamente acalorado.

Un sonido hueco llamó la atención de Hermione, que jaló a todos para que la siguieran. El sonido los condujo hasta una cueva, no muy grande pero que se veía profunda. "Ese es el lugar perfecto para refugiarnos. A menos claro que sea la guarida de alguna criatura." Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo en descansar un rato ahí.

Se encaminaron dentro de la cueva y se acomodaron en el suelo. Prefirieron no internarse mucho para estar seguros de que no llegarían a la guarida de alguna bestia. Draco se quedó dormido al instante en que se acomodó, lo cual resultó extraño para los demás. Pero dado a que él parecía nunca tener ningún problema, decidieron dejarlo descansar.

Horas pasaron sin ninguna novedad, la lluvia no cesaba en lo más mínimo y a pesar de que habían logrado mantenerse calientes con un poco de magia, no era suficiente. Después de tres horas de estar sentados en aquel lugar, comenzaron a escuchar ruidos. Pasos de criaturas grandes y pesadas, pero el sonido no provenía del interior de la cueva, más bien se dirigía hacia ella.

Harry les hizo una seña a Amaya y a Hermione para que comenzaran a internarse más en la oscuridad, mientras que él intentaría despertar a Draco. Lo movió, le golpeo suavemente la cara y nada. Tocó su frente y se asusto al sentirla ardiendo; acercó su oído a la nariz y boca de Draco, apenas respiraba.

Lo levanto pasando uno de sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, al tiempo en que lo sujetaba de la cintura. El sonido de las criaturas se aclaraba rápidamente. Amaya corrió hasta donde estaba Harry, vio a Draco y lo tomo del otro lado. Juntos lograron caminar hasta donde estaba Hermione. Se internaron tan rápido como pudieron.

Llegaron a una especie de cueva madre. Que conducía a millones de otras cuevas, algunas en él techo y otras en cada espacio de pared. Draco comenzó a despertar y a mirar a su alrededor. Se levantó y ,tambaleándose.

"Yo he estado aquí" Harry tuvo que correr a sostenerlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

"Draco¿qué te pasa¿qué tienes?" Harry trataba de mantenerlo despierto.

"Si, creo que yo he estado aquí." Draco hablaba como si estuviera dormido.

"¡Draco reacciona!" Harry le gritó a Draco, con lo cual volvió a despertar.

"Si la puerta." Draco quedó nuevamente inconsciente.

"¿Puerta? De que habla. Harry ¡háblame!" Hermione trataba de ayudar a Harry a sostener a Draco.

"No lo se." Harry comenzaba a entrar en shock

"Harry. Las otras veces ¿Cómo salieron?" Hermione trataba de mantener la atención de Harry para que no se paralizara.

"Por…" Harry parecía perdido.

"¿Por…?" Hermione golpeo a Harry en la cara con una pequeña cachetada.

"¿Una cueva?" Harry miró a Hermione con la cara brillante. "La primera vez que vine solo, caí por una cueva asta una especie de alberca. La segunda, estuve atrapado con Draco y también entramos a una cueva que tenía el fondo lleno de agua. Y la ultima… entramos por un agujero en la nieve y también había agua… creo"

"Esa es la respuesta Harry. Busquemos una cueva de agua." Hermione corrió con Amaya. Para que juntas buscaran una cueva en el suelo llena de agua.

"Pero a Draco lo encontré seco y en la biblioteca" Amaya no entendía por que sería una cueva de agua la respuesta pero comenzaron a buscar.

Recorrieron gran parte de la cueva madre hasta que su búsqueda fue interrumpida por un grito. "¡DRACO!" la voz de Harry demostraba que algo grave estaba pasando. Amaya y Hermione llegaron corriendo para ver a Draco tirado en el suelo y Harry con su oído pegado a su boca.

"No está respirando" Harry miró con los ojos húmedos a las chicas. Hermione corrió hacia ellos y comenzó a tocar el cuello de Draco buscando su pulso. Amaya corrió hacia el lado contrario tan rápido como pudo.

"¡Aquí esta!" El grito de Amaya retumbo en la cueva. Hermione y Harry levantaron a Draco y corrieron hacia ella. Se detuvieron frente al agujero lleno de agua, era bastante amplio. Saltaron al fondo y cuando salieron se encontraban en las afueras del castillo, en el lago.

Sacaron a Draco y corrieron hacia el castillo. Llegaron frente a la enfermería y se encontraron con la Sra. Pomfrey. "¿Qué le ha ocurrido?" La enfermera lo colocó rápidamente en una cama y no esperó por la respuesta. "¡Nunca me escucha!" Saco algunas cosas y luego les pidió a Harry, a Amaya y a Hermione que se retirarán.

"¿Qué le habrá pasado?" Amaya miro perpleja a sus compañeros.

"No lo se, pero será mejor que esperemos en la casa. Antes de que alguien más nos vea." Harry miro a la señora Norris. Y jaló a sus compañeras, corrieron sin detenerse hasta llegar a la sala común de su casa.

"Harry ¿qué tienes en la mano?" Hermione tomo una mano de Harry que tenía algo de sangre. La talló y vio que no era de él.

"Entonces ¿de quien es?" Amaya miró a Harry preocupada.

"Draco"…


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Gracias a todos por leer mi historia, espero que la sigan disfrutando y que me manden sus opiniones, siempre estaré dispuesta a mejorar.

y a aquellos que ya me dejan sus opiniones: gracias espero que este capítulo cumpla con sus expectativas. ¡SALU2!

Serenia(súper sexy) y Janus(súper mosca): los quiero mucho, es genial tener hermanos como ustedes.

Draco yacía en la cama de la enfermería. Durante días no les habían permitido verlo, ni los dejaban estar cerca de él. Harry y Amaya merodeaban por horas en el corredor de la enfermería siempre tratando de ver, a trabes de las cortinas, al cuerpo recostado de su amigo. Hermione por el otro lado pasaba el tiempo persiguiendo profesores para tratar de averiguar algo, o de conseguir una autorización pera pasar al lado del enfermo.

Mientras tanto, la Sra. Pomfrey pasaba los días corriendo de un lado al otro de la enfermería, acarreando libros de enfermedades misteriosas y esforzándose por mantener a Draco estable, o más bien, vivo. Pero su desesperación iba en aumento. El estado en que se encontraba Draco era crítico y nadie podía asegurar que él se salvaría.

Entre los estudiantes del castillo, corrían rumores de que Draco ya estaba muerto y que no se había hecho público por que no querían hacer escándalos que perturbaran a los otros padres, si esto era cierto podría significar el cierre de la escuela. También se creía que se estaba buscando al culpable y que pronto, cuando lo descubrieran, sería enviado a Azkaban condenado a la peor muerte.

El cuatro día después de que se internó en la enfermería, Harry, Hermione y Amaya todavía no tenían respuestas y solo sentían que los profesores los miraban con una duda incriminatoria, puesto a que hacían tantas preguntas. Estaban sentados en uno de los jardines y guardaban silencio. Hasta que llego corriendo la pequeña pelirroja.

"¡Chicos! Dumbledore está en la enfermería junto con Snape y la profesora McGonagall." Ginny los miraba preocupada. "Y a solicitado que vallan en este momento."

Hermione, Harry y Amaya intercambiaron miradas dudosas. Segundos después ya corrían en dirección de la enfermería, hasta que se detuvieron frente a la puerta entre-cerrada. Harry la abrió lentamente dejando salir las voces de los profesores. Discutían sobre las acciones futuras que se tomarían a partir de ese momento. En cuanto las tres figuras atravesaron la puerta todos guardaron silencio y las miradas de los tres profesores chocaron con la de los alumnos.

"Estamos enterados de que ustedes tres fueron los últimos en estar con Draco Malfoy" La voz de Dumbledore era tranquila, pero seria. "Y quisiéramos que nos explicaran que fue lo que ocurrió"

"Si… este…" Harry miraba a Hermione buscando alguna respuesta.

"La verdad, es que nosotros tampoco la sabemos. Draco se desmayó y lo trajimos, no hemos podido verlo desde entonces y nadie nos dice que paso." Hermione habló muy rápido, pero Dumbledore se noto complacido por la respuesta.

"¿Cómo es posible que no sepan que le pasó¡Mírenlo!" Snape estaba desesperado, tomó la cortina que ocultaba la cama donde estaba Draco y la abrió con fuerza. Hermione se tapó la boca y ahogo un grito de horror, Harry no podía quitarle los ojos de encima mientras sentía que su respiración se apresuraba hacia un colapso, pero Amaya permaneció inmóvil y en silencio, no parpadeo, no se sorprendió, no se movió.

"Sucede algo señorita" Snape la miraba inquisitivamente, seguro de que ella era la culpable. "Si tiene algo que decir, comience." Snape comenzó a acercarse lenta y amenazadoramente. Dumbledore lo detuvo de un hombro y ambos magos intercambiaron miradas reprobatorias.

"Severus, no creo que esta sea la mejor manera de encontrar a un culpable." Dumbledore tomo nuevamente la cortina y la cerro lentamente ocultando al Draco azulado que se encontraba inconsciente en la cama. "Chicos, hagan el favor de salir. Pero si de alguna manera pueden ayudarnos, estaremos esperándolos."

Harry y Hermione tomaron a Amaya y la jalaron hasta la salida. Ella seguía completamente perdida, desconectada, no había reaccionado ni cuando Snape se le acerco. Cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos y comenzaron a escuchar como los profesores comenzaban a discutir. Harry tomó a Amaya por los hombros y la vio directamente a los ojos. Era como ver el vacío mas profundo de la oscuridad, aquellos ojos claros que brillaban con alegría estaban totalmente apagados.

"¿Amaya¿Te sientes bien?" Harry hablo sin recibir respuesta.

"¿Qué le sucede?" Hermione miraba a la chica por arriba del hombro de Harry.

"No lo se" Harry miro a Amaya y trato de hacerla reaccionar de nuevo sacudiéndola ligeramente.

A cada minuto que pasaba, se acumulaban más personas a su alrededor. Todos los miraban tratando de descubrir cualquier cosa con respecto a Draco. Debido a que ningún profesor había estado dispuesto a explicar lo que sucedía, todos eludían las preguntas y en caso de recivirlas contestaban con evasivas Y como todos sabemos las evasivas NUNCA son buenas , haciendo que los alumnos llegarán las especulaciones más fatalistas.

Un grupo de chicas, conformado especialmente por Slytherins, se juntaban a un lado de ellos. Miraban con cierto desprecio a Amaya y a Harry, pero no se atrevían a moverse. Mientras tanto la discusión dentro de la enfermería comenzaba a calentarse. Repentinamente Snape abrió la puerta y comenzó a gritar mientras señalaba al trío. "No importa lo que digan. Ellos tienen la culpa de su estado y no podemos pasarlo por alto."

La voz de Dumbledore se escucho desde dentro de la habitación, pero Snape seguía afuera señalando a Hermione, a Harry y a Amaya. "¡No me callaré! Ellos tienen la culpa, especialmente ella." El dedo inquisidor se dirigió directamente hacia la niña que no había recobrado el sentido.

Las miradas asustadas de los demás alumnos se fijaron en Amaya. Todas aquellas que estaban interesadas en Draco comenzaron a susurrarse al oído. Estaba claro que creían en las palabras de Snape y que compartían el desprecio hacia la culpable. La voz de Dumbledore sonó con más fuerza que las veces anteriores y Snape no pudo hacer nada más que regresar al cuarto y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Amaya lentamente fue saliendo del shock. Levantó la mirada hacia la de Harry, sus ojos estaban brillosos y humedecidos, mientras que sus manos temblaban ligeramente dentro de las de él. Hermione se acerco hacia ellos mientras veía a los que estaban a su alrededor, ella ya se había percatado de las miradas furiosas que estaban dirigidas hacia ellos.

"¿Chicos?" Hermione hablo tan suave que nadie mas que Harry pudo escucharla. "Creo que debemos irnos." Harry miró a su alrededor mientras un semicírculo de mujeres furiosas se cerraba. Tragó saliva. La furia brillaba en aquellos ojos con un tono rojo fuego, una sombría expresión hacía más pesado el aire. Harry abrazó a Amaya como signo de protección.

"¿Qué pasó Amaya, te rechazaron y no pudiste soportarlo?" Una de las chicas comenzó a hablarle de manera amenazadora y otras la siguieron como en eco.

"Tenias que lastimarlo para sentirte mejor. ¿Verdad?"

Una chusma enardecida solo necesita unas palabras para desatar la furia descontrolada, olvidando la razón que hace posible a la sociedad, nada bueno podía venir de aquellas provocaciones

Los tres iban caminando hacia atrás mientras ellas se acercaban lentamente. El circulo continuaba cerrándose y a cada instante ellos se veían más acorralados que en un principio. "Corran" Hermione hablo bajo pero claro para que sus amigos la siguieran, e inmediatamente después salió corriendo la más rápido que pudo por un corredor. Harry la siguió por los pasillos sin detenerse jalando a Amaya que seguía temblando. Todas las chicas que habían estado en el semicírculo comenzaron a perseguirlos, como bestias cazando a su presa.

Dieron una vuelta y chocaron contra Ron, cayeron al suelo. Ron se levanto rápidamente y ayudo a Hermione a ponerse en pie mientras que Harry era ayudado por Amaya. "¿Qué sucede?" Ron apenas comenzaba a hablar cuando se escucharon los estrepitosos pasos detrás de ellos. Una chica dio la vuelta a la esquina y estiró la mano tratando de alcanzarlos, pero perdió el equilibrio y se resbalo por el suelo.

"Te lo explicamos luego" Hermione comenzó a correr.

"¡Ahora solo corre!" Amaya le grito y corrió detrás de Hermione.

Ron miro a Harry con una ceja levantada. Harry levantó los hombros y comenzó a correr también. Ron escucho los gritos de las otras muchcas que se acercaban rápidamente, apretó las cejas y mostró una expresión de miedo con incertidumbre y comenzó a correr detrás de sus amigos. Harry se sentía mucho mejor al ver que Amaya regresaba rápidamente a la normalidad, por un instante hasta le pareció verla sonreir.

Corrieron hasta que llegaron a la entrada de su casa. "Ron ¿Cuál es la contraseña?" Todos veían a Ron con nerviosismo.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Se suponía que tenías que cambiar la contraseña!" Hermione lo apresuraba con la mirada. Mientras que Harry y Amaya solo veían que tan lejos estaban las otras chicas.

"¡Cierto! No se me ocurrió ninguna palabra así que no la he cambiado."

"¿Qué¿Entonces es la misma?"

"Si, supongo."

Harry se volteo hacia el retrato "Por favor abre la puerta". En ese instante comenzaban a subir las chicas por las escaleras, la puerta de la habitación comenzó a abrirse. Harry les izó una señal a los demás, Ron y Hermione se apresuraron a entrar seguidos por Amaya y al final Harry. Al verlos entrando en su refugio una de las chicas le lanzó un zapato, e inmediatamente las otras la siguieron, les comenzaron a lanzar cosas lo que fuera que tuvieran a la mano. Todos recibieron algunos golpes pero lograron refugiarse en la sala común sin la mayor digicultad. Lentamente la escalera comenzó a girar haciéndoles imposible a las perseguidoras el llegar al piso donde ellos se encontraban y se vieron forzadas a retirarse.

Se tiraron en los sillones tratando de relajarse. Harry vio a sus amigos, todos respiraban con fuerza y se sobaban partes de la espalda o un brazo. Incluyendo a Amaya que se sujetaba el hombro. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella, le quitó suavemente la mano y descubrió una marca morada, posiblemente de un tacón. Harry suspiro molesto mientras ella le respondía con una sonrisa tímida.

"¿Ahora si me van a explicar de que se trata todo esto?" Ron miraba a todos alternativamente buscando una respuesta de cualquiera.

"¿Recuerdas cuando pensamos que Harry estaba loco por lo que nos contó?" Hermione miraba a Ron con las cejas levantadas. Ron asintió sin saber que pensar. "Tal vez no estaba tan loco como lo creímos" después el silencio volvió a inundarlo todo.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero al fin aquí esta un nuevo capítulo. Pero bueno, ya van varias personas que me preguntan si mi historia es slash y quiero que sepan que no lo es (aunque creo que lo parece un poco), o al menos no lo es por el momento ya que siempre uno se puede volver loco y querer darle un giro a las cosas que sería totalmente inesperado y hasta cierto punto ilógico. Espero que a pesar de que no lo sea no pierdan su interés en la historia ya que lo que quiero es que los demás puedan disfrutarla tanto como yo cuando la escribo. Así que a todos mis lectores les agradezco que se interesen en mi historia y espero que no estén pasando tantos fríos como yo. ¡No olviden escribir!

Serenia, Janus y Anitsirc: Los quiero mucho gracias por ser la familia

Synn, Witchmin : espero que les guste este capítulo y que me dejen su opinión.

¡SALU2!

Pasó un largo rato antes de que alguien volviera a hacer cualquier tipo de ruido. El silencio era estremecedor. Harry comenzó a recordar el tiempo que estuvo en detención con Draco. Suspiró ligeramente, miró a su alrededor con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y de pronto gritó y se giró hacia el respaldo del sillón. Todos los demás gritaron también y cayeron al suelo. Se levantaron sujetándose el pecho.

Harry comenzó a reírse sonoramente. "¿Cuál es tu problema!" Amaya le grito mientras le aventaba una almohada.

"El silencio…" La respuesta de Harry fue tan extraña y tan carente de sentido que todos comenzaron a reírse, claro, después de haber intercambiado miradas incrédulas y sorprendidas.

Después de un rato escucharon pasos fuera del cuarto, pasos provenientes del pasillo. Se incorporaron lentamente y clavaron sus miradas en la puerta que se habría. Comenzaron a entrar otros alumnos y se fueron acomodando en la sala. Todo el cuarto se invadió de las distintas conversaciones efusivas. Amaya suspiro reconfortada, todo ese barullo la protegía y alejaba de lo que mas la molestaba, sus propios pensamientos y aquellos recuerdos difusos que le producían malestar.

Llegó la hora de ir a comer. Nuevamente hordas de alumnos comenzaron a salir amontonados dirigiéndose al comedor. Harry tomó a Amaya y la jaló para que se uniera con él entre la multitud. Pero Amaya lo jaló un instante deteniéndolo y girándolo hacia ella. En la distancia se perdieron Hermione y Ron, ocultados entre sus compañeros, ya los alcanzarían después en la mesa.

"Debemos regresar a ese mundo." Amaya miraba seria a Harry.

"¿Para que? Si ya logramos salir, no creo que debamos tratar de regresar." Harry estaba sorprendido por la petición. "Mira como esta Draco y ni siquiera podemos ayudarlo." Miro hacia el suelo para no dar a notar que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

"Es por él que debemos regresar. Para poder salvarlo." Amaya tomó las manos de Harry y las apretó con fuerza.

Harry vio como ya casi todos los de sus casa terminaban de salir. Jaló a Amaya por entre las personas y se ocultaron con ellos para poder pasar sin ser vistos hasta el comedor. En una esquina el grupo de chicas esperaba a que ellos aparecieran pero lograron pasar desapercibidos.

"Realmente están locas." Amaya le susurró a Harry en el momento en que sintió que estaban a salvo. Harry asintió con la cabeza y tomó asiento en la gran mesa. La comida transcurrió sin novedades, ambos sentían que eran observados desde la mesa continua y no podían evitar el voltear constantemente.

"Amaya. Cuando pudimos ver a Draco… ¿Qué te pasó?" Harry miraba a Amaya con un gesto de preocupación y curiosidad.

"No lo sé… No lo recuerdo." Amaya sujetaba un vaso con agua entre sus dedos, lo hacía girar lentamente. " Solo recuerdo su cara azulada recostada sobre una cama blanca brillante, como una nube."

Harry la miraba asombrado. "¿Y eso que significa?"

"¿Alguna ves escuchaste una historia donde un hombre conoce a una criatura misteriosa y se enamoran, pero el hombre no era aceptado por los otros de la especie de su amada y estos lo enferman?"

Amaya hizo una pausa para ver siHarry conosía la historia. "Se ve obligado a estar recostado sobre una nube para que su magia lo mantenga con vida, mientras su amada busca la cura para la enfermedad entre los sabios de la aldea y ahí entiende que la única forma de salvarlo es darle la sangre de una de estas criaturas, claro que ninguno de su especie se prestó para rescatarlo así que usó su propia sangre para regresarle la vida a costa de la de ella."

Los ojos de Amaya comenzaron a humedecerse. "Sé que esto es solo una historia de niños, pero tenía una imagen de un hombre azul recostado sobre una cama blanca... Solo quisiera salvarlo, pero mientras estamos aquí sentados él esta muriendo lentamente en la enfermería. " Y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Harry la tomó por los hombros y la acercó a su cuerpo, la sostuvo hasta que ella pudo dejar de llorar. "Quiero pensar que Draco también es mi amigo, y si no lo fuera, de cualquier manera estaría preocupado por él." Amaya subió la mirada para encontrarse con la de Harry. "Y es por eso que yo también quisiera poder ayudar. No nos rendiremos, encontraremos la respuesta aunque tengamos que regresar a ese lugar."

Amaya sonrió y se secó la cara. Se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Harry. Caminaron hasta su casa, entraron a la sala común y se sentaron juntos a esperar que todos se marcharán. Cuando llegaron Hermione y Ron les hicieron una seña para que los acompañaran. Una ves solos, Harry les contó cual era el plan. Todos estaba de acuerdo de que sus fundamentos eran malos y que la historia sonaba poco probable, pero no tenían otras ideas y no podían quedarse sin intentarlo todo.

Ya entrada la noche, comenzaron a pensar que nunca aparecería una puerta o entrada. Estaban somnolientos y comenzaban a sentir que se quedaban dormidos en la sala común. "No podemos hacer nada así." Hermione se levantó del sillón y se estiró. "Lo mejor será que nos vallamos a dormir."

Todos se levantaron y se estiraron con fuerza. "Supongo que tienes razón. Además no veo por que desvelarnos tanto por Malfoy" Las palabras de Ron provocaron miradas desaprobatorias entre sus amigos, pero nadie le dijo nada.

En ese instante el cuarto comenzó a oscurecerse al punto en que nadie podía ver ni su propio cuerpo en la penumbra. Una luz comenzó a brillar en una pared, se acercaron lentamente, intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron a internarse uno a uno. La primera fue Amaya seguida por Harry y después iba Hermione. Ron permaneció en la oscuridad por unos segundos más y luego corrió hacia la luz, en el momento en que iba a atravesar se cerró el portal y el cuarto se ilumino nuevamente, dejándolo solo en la sala común, mientras que sus amigos habían desaparecido.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Se que en el caítulo pasado no hay mucha acción. Es más bien un capítulo de transición, así que dadoa que ya fue mucha la espera les dejo otro capítulo. Espero actualizar pronto pero no he tenido mucho tiempo por culpa de la escuela aun así espero que les guste es te otro nuevo capítulo y que me den su opinión.

¡SALU2!

Harry miro a Hermione y Amaya, los tres asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar. Era de noche y les era difícil ver bien el camino, pero la luna llena alumbraba pálidamente su entorno. Estaban en una especie de selva espesa, la tierra era oscura y dura. Fueron abriéndose camino entre las ramas apretadas de la vegetación. Caminaron y caminaron, un par de horas más tarde escucharon como fluía un río en las cercanías.

"Harry, lo más probable es que vivan cerca del agua." Hermione señalo el camino que llevaba hacia el río.

"Pero no sabemos si alguien realmente vive aquí. Y si lo hacen ¿hacia que lado debemos caminar?" Amaya miraba a Harry esperando a que el tomara una decisión.

"Por el momento, eso es la única opción que tenemos. Cuando lleguemos al río tomaremos la decisión de hacia cual lado ir." Harry movió unas ramas y Hermione y Amaya se apresuraron a pasar.

Conforme se aproximaban al sonido del agua podían sentir las vibraciones en el suelo que mostraban la fuerza del caudal, pero la tierra paresia más seca y áspera. No tenía ningún sentido, el sonido aumentaba pero las plantas parecían más secas. Llegaron a un caudal vacío, las grietas en el fondo, deformadas por las sombras de la noche, les decía que habían pasado siglos sin que una gota de agua corriera por ahí. Harry se aproximo a la orilla y miro el fondo con un gesto de confusión, su oído le decía que ahí había agua, pero su vista difería por completo. Se acercó un poco más, apunto de meter un pie en el caudal vacío, cuando escucho una risa burlona e infantil. Se detuvo justo en el borde.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Harry miraba a su alrededor, entre los árboles secos y las flores marchitas.

Amaya lo sujeto del hombro mientras miraba lo que les rodeaba, buscaban la fuente de tal sonido pero parecía que había sido el viento jugando entre las hojas de los árboles. Harry regreso la mirada hacia el cause del río. Todavía dudando por el sonido que percibía, se aventuró a levantar un pie y comenzó a dar un paso, era lento y dudoso. De pronto se escuchó nuevamente la riza, esta ves pudo darse cuenta que provenía del agujero que estaba debajo de su pie.

Una figura amorfa, que brillaba ligeramente con la luz de la luna, comenzó a formarse del aire y a levantarse hasta la altura de Harry, quien se fue de espaldas cayendo sobre sus aposentaderas. La riza volvió a escuchase y la figura amorfa se convirtió en una niña pequeña, con ojos grandes y ovalados totalmente morados (sin pupila), su piel era igualmente morada con líneas rosadas que se reflejaban con sus movimientos, era brillante y pálida como lo que la iluminaba. La criatura no dejaba de reírse retorciéndose por las carcajadas, su pequeño pueblo se mecía aparentando una danza suave y vivas.

"Un chico iba a caer… Si a caer… y de su cuerpo ya nadie iba a saber…" La niña tenía una voz inocente y provocaba un tono similar al eco, que alargaba sus palabras, alegres, al punto de parecer una canción.

"¿De que hablas?" Hermione miraba impresionada a la criatura.

"Iba a caer… y nadie lo iba a volver a ver." La niña repetía esas palabras entre risas sin hacer caso de lo que le decían.

"ESCICHANOS" Amaya dijo estas palabras con tal fuerza que incluso Harry sintió que su corazón saltaba.

La niña dejo de reír y clavó su mirada en los ojos de Amaya. Su cuerpo estaba completamente inmóvil pero los reflejos de la luz no dejaban de moverse como si continuara bailando. "Solo los que pertenecen, lo encuentran y los que lo encuentran pertenecen. El camino es para todos si puedes sobrevivir y si sobrevives no significa que no vayas a morir." La niña comenzó a elevarse todavía más y una especie de tuvo se elevó por debajo de ella. Nuevamente se escucho una risa y luego las palabras ya lejanas. "Un chico iba a caer… y no lo volverían a ver…".

"¿Qué fue eso?" Harry miraba el cielo por el cual había desaparecido la niña.

"Ni idea" respondieron Amaya y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

Cuando bajaron la mirada descubrieron que el río ya era visible y de un tono azul verdoso brillante. Miraron a su alrededor, toda la vegetación se encontraba totalmente viva y fuerte. El río era tan bravo que entendieron… Cualquiera que se metiera ahí, no volvería a salir. Decidieron descansar por unos minutos mientras meditaban sobre que dirección tomar, sería contra la corriente o buscarían donde desemboca tal río.

"Debe de haber una especie de lago o algún lugar donde el agua sea más tranquila por allá abajo." Harry miraba al las chicas mientras hablaba.

"En ese casó ¿Crees que debemos bajar?" En cuanto Amaya termino de pronunciar esas palabras tanto Harry como Amaya comenzaron a caminar. Hermione dio un paso detrás de ellos y luego volvió la mirada hacia el otro lado y se quedó perdida, meditando.

"Hermione ven junto con nosotros" La voz de Amaya izo que saliera de sus pensamientos, giró y corrió hasta alcanzarlos.

Un rato después de que habían comenzado a caminar con la corriente, sentían que no habían avanzado nada. Las plantas eran idénticas y el río no cambiaba de forma. Parecía que no hubieran dado un paso. Un especie de cesto tejido, con una forma extraña, pasó a toda velocidad por el río a un lado de ellos.

Se detuvieron mientras veían como se alejaba el cesto. "No puede ser y tanto que hemos caminado." Por la expresión de Harry parecía que iba a llorar. Amaya asintió con la misma expresión. Hermione volvió a clavar su mirada corriente arriba.

"Pues a caminar" El tono de Hermione le dio cierta fuerza a sus palabras haciendo que Harry y Amaya la siguieran. El camino era un poco más difícil y cansado ya que era con un poco de pendiente hacia arriba. Pasaron por donde habían visto a la criatura, siguieron avanzando en silencio, metidos totalmente en sus pensamientos.

Debieron haber pasado unas cuatro horas o un poco más, puesto que la oscuridad pálida de la noche comenzó a verse perturbada por los primeros rayos del sol. Estaban agotados por el sueño y la caminata, ya se habían detenido en varias ocasiones para recuperar el aliento, pero sentían que cada ves que se detenían retrocedían varios metros.

"No se si pueda seguir… mis pies ya no se mueven" Harry arrastraba los pies, con los brazos colgados y la cara hacia el suelo.

"No podemos detenernos ahora, estamos a punto de hacer uno de los descubrimientos más fabulosos en el mundo de la magia" Hermione tomo de un brazo a Harry y lo jaló con fuerza cuesta arriba.

Amaya no podía dejar de reírse al ver a Hermione jalando a Harry por todos lados, como si su curiosidad le diera la energía para continuar como si nada. Miró hacia delante, la pendiente era cada vez mayor pero no podía detenerse, la vida de Draco dependía de ello. Suspiro profundamente y se estiró con fuerza, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras daba un par de pasos, de pronto escucho una voz que provenía de la distancia, pero no pudo entender lo que decía. Solo sintió que algo la llamaba que la obligaba a acelerar el paso.

En cuestión de instantes Amaya rebasó a Harry y a Hermione. Harry levantó la cabeza y comenzó a correr detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla con su mano derecha para sujetarla. Hermione corrió detrás de ellos con todas sus fuerzas, pero tanto ella como Harry vieron como Amaya se iba alejando cada ves más.

"¡AMAYA! Detente" Harry no dejaba de gritarle mientras estiraba más y más su brazo, pero era inútil. Se detuvo y se sujeto sobre sus rodillas, no podía respirar. "por favor… detente..." Unas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. "¡DETENTE!" Su grito se escuchó con tal fuerza que Hermione se detuvo por completo un par de metros atrás.

Caminó hasta su lado, en la lejanía se veía a Amaya corriendo, delante se ellos un risco gigantesco. Harry se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, el sol salio delante de ellos, el río había desaparecido por completo…


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hola a todos, perdón por la LARGA espera, pero hace meses ya había escrito este capitulo y cuando quise subirlo había desaparecido. Eso me deprimió mucho y me quito las ganas de escribir y después me encontré muy ocupada con la escuela y mi novio. Así que ahí tienen mis razones solo espero que todavía haya a quien le guste la historia.

¡Salu2!

Harry se incorporó con dificultad. Estaba débil y confundido, no podía entender por que Amaya había corrido de esa manera, por que lo había abandonado. Giró su mirada hacia la derecha, Hermione estaba ahí mirando el horizonte, meditabunda y completamente seria.

"Quizá nosotros no pertenecemos" Hermione dijo estas palabras y miro a Harry. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Harry la miro desconcertado '¿Habrá enloquecido?' no podía ser normal que alguien se riera de esa manera bajo aquellas circunstancias, pero después de unos segundos de desconcierto no pudo evitar reír también.

"Tendremos que encontrar otro camino o una manera de cruzar" Hermione miro nuevamente a Harry quien asintió levemente con la cabeza. Y así comenzaron a caminar por un mundo que les era totalmente desconocido y que ahora parecía un desierto. Se olvidaron del río y del cesto y del cansancio de haber trasnochado. Simplemente comenzaron a caminar, buscando otro camino.

Pasaron algunas horas. La mañana había terminado y el calor del medio día comenzaba a quemarles la piel. Añoraban llegar pronto a cualquier lugar con sombra y esperaban que ahí se hubiera dirigido Amaya.

"¿Qué haremos si tenemos que luchar contra alguna criatura rara?" Hermione buscaba una respuesta en el rostro enrojecido de Harry.

"Lucharemos" la respuesta de Harry fue concisa y segura de si misma.

Hermione volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte, ya no podía imaginar como sería su gran descubrimiento, solo esperaba que no fuera el último.

Después de un largo rato de caminata sin sentido tanto Harry como Hermione sentían que se les abrían llegas en la piel por las quemaduras de sol. No les quedaba mucha esperanza y comenzaban a sentir que enloquecían. Una pequeña nube negra comenzó a formarse en el cielo y el calor comenzó a descender.

"Al fin una tormenta" grito Harry emocionado mientras corría por donde se formaba la sombra de las nubes. Mientras Hermione compartía un poco de su alegría pero no estaba segura de que fuera un alivio por completo.

Comenzaron a caer unas gotas de lluvia que Harry recibió gustosamente con e rostro. "Auch, ¿que esta lloviendo?… ¿piedras?"

Hermione se apresuró a cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos. "Corre hay que buscar refugio" y así comenzaron a correr desesperadamente por aquel desierto. En cuestión de minutos el agua tenía tal fuerza que no podían ni escuchar sus propios pasos. Tenían los ojos entrecerrados para evitar que las gotas entraran en ellos y así corrieron por varios kilómetros, sintiendo pedradas que les caían del cielo.

Harry corría detrás de Hermione y apenas alcanzó a ver como caía repentinamente y logró detenerse antes de pasarle encima. La ayudo a levantarse lo más rápido que pudo y por un instante alcanzó a ver algo que parecía una cueva no muy lejos. Corrieron hasta ahí y lograron refugiarse.

Respiraron profundamente tratando de recobrar el aliento con cada bocanada que daban. El cuerpo les dolía, sentían que tenían los pies cortados y las piernas paralizadas por el esfuerzo. Se dejaron caer al suelo sin dirigirse la palabra y se quedaron ahí por un largo rato. El silencio era relativo, el golpeteo del agua seguía a su máximo fuera de la cueva y causaba un resonar seco hacia el fondo de la misma. Gritos violentos y el sonido de golpes comenzaron a escucharse entre el sonido del agua, definitivamente provenían del interior de la cueva, de algún pasaje escondido que no habían notado al entrar agotados.

Se incorporaron lentamente tratando de no hacer el menor ruido. La fuerza de la lluvia comenzaba a desistir y un rayo de sol comenzaba a alumbrar la entrada empedrada de su refugio. Caminaron hacia el fondo pegando el oído a cualquier apertura que encontraran para descubrir de donde provenían aquellos sonidos.

Harry se detuvo frente a una grieta muy estrecha que se elevaba del piso al techo. Estaba seguro de que el sonido se escapaba de aquel lugar pero era imposible que se pudiera entrar desde ese punto. Introdujo tres dedos entre las piedras, ni siquiera cabía su mano completa. Trato de introducir un poco mas sus dedos, la piedra los apretaba con fuerza pero no lo lastimaba, los introdujo un poco mas, podía sentir una pequeña vibración y como se habría un poco la piedra.

"Hermione" Harry giro para mirarla mientras pronunciaba su nombre suavemente para que no resonara con las piedras. "Mira esto" Hermione camino hasta detenerse a su lado. Harry introdujo suavemente los dedos de su mano izquierda en la grieta.

"Ten cuidado no vayas a lastimarte" Hermione miraba preocupado como introducía sus dedos en aquella grieta diminuta y no podía evitar imaginarse que se quedara atascado.

Harry la miro con una sonrisa confiada y comenzó jalar hacia los lados. Las piedras se fueron abriendo lentamente hasta que la grieta se hizo tan ancha como los brazos estirados de Harry. Intercambiaron miradas de asombro y se adentraron lentamente por aquel pasadizo. Los gritos comenzaron a ser mas claros, pero no podían entender lo que decían. Escucharon un sonido de golpe y un gemido de dolor, era el sonido de la voz de Amaya.

Harry corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y Hermione detrás de él, llegaron para ver como una criatura masculina elevaba a Amaya y la aventaba contra una pared. Al lado de el estaba el polvo humano sexy gritando violentamente en un idioma desconocido. Harry se detuvo inesperadamente por lo que Hermione se estrello contra él por lo que ambos cayeron al suelo. Hermione saco su barita y apunto preparada para lanzar el hechizo "inmobilus" sin embargo fue inútil ya que antes de que lograra lanzarlo las dos criaturas desaparecieron dejando atrás el cuerpo ensangrentado de Amaya.

Harry y Hermione corrieron desesperados a su lado. "Aún respira" dijo Hermione aliviada.

"Tenemos que llevarla con alguien ya" Harry la sostenía con desesperación y ansiedad entre sus brazos.

"Pero ¿cómo?" Hermione miro a su alrededor. "Esto es una cueva, tiene que haber una manera de regresar" levantaron cuidadosamente a su amiga y regresaron a la salida. Cuando llegaron vieron un gran charco en el centro. Se acercaron y descubrieron que se había abierto una salida. Saltaron sin pensarlo. Salieron por el lago e iniciaron el camino hacia la enfermería. Amaya recobró un poco el sentido y en un suspiro pronuncio una palabra que helo el corazón de Harry "DRACO". Por un momento se habían olvidado de que buscaban la cura para él pero de cualquier manera en ese momento Amaya necesitaba mas ayuda.

Llegaron a la enfermería y tocaron con fuerza. La señora Pomfrey los miro extrañada al abrir la puerta, señalo una cama y sin preguntar nada comenzó a curar a la chica moribunda. Una ves estable decidieron dejarla descansar, despertó aun débil y miro la cama de Draco aun tapada por la cortina.

"Quiero estar con el" su voz fue un suspiro cortado que inundo el cuarto en una incertidumbre. La señora Pomfrey no estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea dadas las condiciones en que se encontraban ambos pero no pudo negarse. Jalaron la cama al lado de la cortina y la abrieron lentamente, el cuerpo de Draco seguía siendo azul pero unas heridas estaban abiertas en sus brazos, su condición había empeorado considerablemente.

Amaya estiro su brazo para que su mano se entrelazara con la de Draco y lo sujetó con fuerza. Se quedó dormida y cerraron la cortina alrededor de ambos, una de las heridas del brazo de Amaya comenzó a sangrar y lentamente su sangre escurrió hasta las manos entrelazadas y luego siguió hasta el brazo de Draco, era como si buscara un camino para llegar a un destino que nadie conocía. Pasaron así toda la noche.

A/N: bueno espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejarme un review.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Espero no haber tardado tanto. Disfruten de este nuevo capítulo y dejenme su opinión. ¡SALU2! A todos mis lectores y gracias por sus reviews a Synn, Serenia, Anitsirc y Janus.

Nadie pudo explicar que fue lo que ocurrió durante la noche. Era algo sin precedentes y sin explicaciones lógicas. Pero era algo de lo que nadie se quejaría jamás.

Cuando salió el sol y la señora Pomfrey hizo la revisión de rutina, fue acompañada por Harry y Hermione quienes se habían quedado a ser atendidos por sus propias heridas y luego se habían negado a retirarse a sus habitaciones con sus amigos en esas condiciones. Abrieron lentamente la cortina sin saber realmente que esperar encontrar. Ahí recostados lado a lado se encontraban Draco y Amaya profundamente dormidos pero aun tomados de la mano.

La emoción fue llenando el cuarto lentamente hasta que de golpe los tres testigos notaron lo que había sucedido. Las heridas de Amaya casi habían desaparecido, pero eso no era realmente lo que los emocionaba tanto. Lo más extraordinario era Draco quien se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, sus heridas estaban completamente cerradas y su piel había recuperado su color blancuzco rosado que a tantas mujeres había encantado.

Decidieron dejarlos descansar otro rato, no sin que Harry protestara secretamente de las manos entrelazadas. No podían imaginar como Draco se había recuperado por completo de la noche a la mañana, Hermione seguía pensando que era romántico e increíble y estaba apenada por su amigo que estaba defraudado. Más nadie negaría que era absolutamente encantador y algunos ni siquiera creerían que fue cierto.

Cerca del medio día Draco despertó súbitamente. Miro a su alrededor y al encontrarse en un cuarto se relajó, luego de un pequeño suspiro se estiro con fuerza y bostezó sin ninguna preocupación, hizo unos cuantos estiramientos más y abrió los ojos. Se sintió confundido y extraviado, realmente no reconocía el lugar en el que estaba. Miro a su alrededor para encontrarse con Amaya acostada a su lado. Aún dormía con un sueño ligero y placentero. En un principio se asusto. "¿Qué hago dormido con ella? ¿será que…?"

"¿Qué pasa Draco?" La voz de Amaya lo tomo desprevenido y en un momento de mucha tensión lo que lo hizo saltar de la cama.

"Nada en especial. ¿hem?... creo que ya es muy tarde" Draco miro a su alrededor y detuvo la mirada en la puerta. "Tengo que irme"

Amaya no tardo en entender lo que pasaba y decidió tomar ventaja de la situación. Puso una cara muy seria y los ojos llorosos. "¿No pensaras que fue horrible lo de anoche o si?" Amaya retiro su mirada y bajo los ojos hacia la cama. "Se que no tengo mucha experiencia pero puedo mejo…"

"¡NO!" Draco la interrumpió nerviosamente con un grito. "Fue maravilloso, excelente, yahoo" Draco comenzó a moverse nerviosamente sobre sus pies.

"Eres un pésimo mentiroso" Amaya se levanto de la cama y camino sin detenerse hasta salir de la enfermería y después de eso fue directamente a su casa.

Draco no dejaba de maldecir, eso le quitaría muchísimos puntos, si no es que todos con la chica y no podía recordar si fue real o no. ¿Cómo se había puesto tan nervioso? Eso no era digno de él. La cabeza le daba vueltas, le costaba trabajo recordar lo que había pasado antes de que durmiera, solo podía pensar en una cueva. Sin embargo podía recordar un sueño muy extraño que había tenido.

Recordaba que estaba caminando en un bosque, no seguía ningún camino y no tenía ninguna dirección. De pronto un animal con cola peluda se detuvo en un tronco frente a él. Se quedaron mirando por un largo rato, sentía que la criatura le exigía algo y él no comprendía que era. En la confusión decidió hurgar en sus bolsillos y para su sorpresa se encontró con una pequeña bolsa de una tela morada oscura. Miro nuevamente a la ardilla y le pareció que esta asentía con la cabeza. Desató cuidadosamente la cuerda que mantenía cerrada la bolsita y asomó la mirada al interior. En el fondo del pequeño contenedor se encontraba una nuez bastante pequeña. La tomo con la punta de los dedos y se la acerco a la ardilla. Esta la tomó con sus dientes y salio corriendo. Draco miro nuevamente la bolsa que tenía entre las manos, miles de pequeñas nueces comenzaron a brotar del fondo mientras que la bolsa aumentaba su tamaño hasta ser como un costal de arena. Al retirar la mirada de la bolsa se encontró rodeado por cientos de ardillas que lo miraban fijamente. Se sentó en el tronco y comenzó a sacar nuez por nuez y entregarla una a una a cada ardilla que se le acercaba. Por un momento hasta fue agradable estar en aquel lugar descansando mientras las ardillitas se le acercaban por algo que comer, estaba relajado y no sentía ninguna necesidad de moverse de ahí.

Pero como decía eso fue por un momento…

Sin darse cuenta el numero de ardillas que lo rodeaban iba en aumento, mientras que el numero de nueces así como el tamaño del saco era cada ves menor. Para cuando Draco se percató de la situación, el saco no era mayor a 15cm y en su interior escondía escasamente 20 nueces más. Miro a su alrededor un poco consternado y se enfrento contra la mirada encendida de miles de ardillas hambrientas, mismas que lo rodeaban desde las alturas trepadas en los árboles, otras sentadas a su alrededor en el piso y unas pocas que tenía en el regazo. Rápidamente comprendió lo delicado de la situación, nadie querría enfrentarse a un montón de roedores desesperados con pequeños y filosos dientes y garritas desgarradoras, que además de todo están en un grupo extremadamente grande.

Comprenderán que ese riesgo es posible y aterrador…

Draco se levantó lentamente ahuyentando a las ardillas que tenía encima. Comenzó a caminar lentamente entre las otras, abriéndose paso hacia un pequeño sendero. Las ardillas comenzaron a inquietarse, se amontonaban unas sobre las otras tratando de mantenerse cerca de la bolsa y de la mano que la sostenía con fuerza. No tardaron mucho en comenzar a arrojarse hacia Draco tratando de morderlo, chillidos agudos lo estremecían hasta los huesos, apresuro el paso hasta casi correr. En su mano derecha continuaba apretando la pequeña bolsa, miro hacia atrás y vio como una horda de pequeñas bestias se abalanzaban sobre el mordiéndose entre ellas. Draco corrió lo más que pudo pero las bestias continuaban aproximándose a gran velocidad.

En la desesperación, arrojó la bolsa asegurándose de que todas las nueces se dispersaran. Las ardillas enloquecieron todavía más, se arrojaron sobre las escasas nueces y comenzaron a atacarse entre ellas. Draco las miro un instante y comprendió que eso no las detendría tenía que aprovechar todos los instantes que tenía. Giró y continuo corriendo con todas sus fuerzas sobre aquel sendero. A la distancia logró deslumbrar una puerta abierta y de alguna manera sintió que si llegaba ahí estaría a salvo. Miró mientras corría hacia atrás, justo para descubrir que ya estaban por alcanzarlo. Sintió el cansancio en sus músculos, la falta de are en los pulmones, la pérdida de velocidad a cada paso, sintió como lo alcanzaban y pensó que iba a morir.

Justo en aquel instante algo extraño sucedió. Una especie de golpe de adrenalina que le regresó la fuerza, el aire y la potencia. La puerta estaba casi a su alcance cuando sintió una mordida en el tobillo, ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para devorarlo, dio un brinco que le pareció durar una eternidad, las ardillas brincaron junto con él. Le pareció que calló del otro lado de la puerta, más no estaba seguro ya que en ese instante había despertado en aquel lugar.

Pensó un rato acerca de su sueño. ¿Qué tal si su vida realmente había estado en riesgo? En ese caso ¿Qué había sido el golpe de adrenalina que lo golpeo?...

Decidió no pensar mucho más en eso. Era el momento de recuperar a la damisela y de ser posible averiguar que era exactamente lo que había ocurrido. Se acomodó la ropa, se miro en un espejo que estaba recargado en una pared, se acomodó el cabello y le sonrió a su reflejo. 'Con esa sonrisa Amaya no podría estar encojada por mucho tiempo.' Rió un poco para si y salio del cuarto.

El rumor de que Draco había despertado después de tanto tiempo tardo minutos en esparcirse por todo el castillo. Después de caminar unos cuantos metros Draco pudo escuchar las pisadas de una multitud corriendo hacia esa dirección. Realmente no se sentía de humor para otro escape a gran velocidad, por lo que caminó lo mas rápido que pudo hacia otro pasillo. Escuchó como esa multitud se amontonaba en la entrada de la enfermería. Pero que rápidamente comenzaban a caminar hacia otras direcciones. Se estaban dispersando para encontrarlo. Miró a su alrededor tratando de idear un plan maestro.

Al final de ese pasillo había un closet, se apresuro a entrar a el y cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta para no ser escuchado. Multitudes pasaron frente a la puerta. Algunos eran grupos de amigos y otros de enemigos lo que si es que todo el mundo lo estaba buscando.

'Irónico' Draco pensaba en silencia. 'Entre todos los armarios de la escuela tenía que terminar en el que encerré a Potter. Eso si es irónico.'

Pensó que se quedaría ahí para siempre, que nunca podría salir tranquilamente de aquel lugar con sus huesos completos. Hasta que lo inesperado ocurrió. Tras unos minutos de paz, la puerta del armario comenzó a abrirse lentamente y luego se cerró de la misma manera. Harry apareció de pronto frente a los ojos de Draco.

"¿Y tu que haces aquí?" a pesar del tono que Draco trató de darle a sus palabras en el fondo se escuchaba que estaba contento.

"Solo pasaba por aquí" Harry le respondió con un tono sarcástico y amistoso. Estaba realmente feliz de ver que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

"Eso es excelente para ti Potter" Draco puso una sonrisa macabra que Harry no supo interpretar. "Al fin serás de utilidad". Harry y Draco comenzaron a reír silenciosamente, pero no suficientemente silencioso.

Las puerta del armario se abrió violentamente pero no había nada adentro.

"Realmente me pareció escucharlo aquí"

"¿Qué te pasa?¿Realmente crees que él se escondería en un closet?"

El segundo chico le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al otro y continuaron caminando dejando la puerta abierta. Debajo de la capa de invisibilidad Draco y Harry practicaban una silenciosa huida. Ya que estaban en un lugar seguro salieron de la capa y se sentaron en el suelo a descansar.

"Casi lo arruinas ahí dentro Potter"

"¿YO?" "Yo no fui el que se estaba riendo"

"Si caro y yo no soy el mejor mago del mundo"

"Pues no lo eres" Harry dijo en vos baja sabiendo que Draco lo escucharía perfectamente

"¿Cómo te atreves, Potter a no reconocer mi grandeza" Draco inflo el pecho

Harry comenzó a reírse despreocupadamente y Draco lo acompaño.

"Bueno Potter, ¿cómo supiste que estaba ahí?" Draco trato de poner un poco de seriedad en la conversación.

"Fue una pequeña corazonada" Harry fingió una insinuación amorosa hacia su amigo a lo que este respondió con una expresión de asco y un pequeño empujoncito que vino acompañado de más risas.

"Ooooo, que linda imagen" la voz de Hermione inundo el aire "¿No lo crees?"

"Si adorables" Amaya los veía con una sonrisa

Harry y Draco se sonrojaron mientras se levantaba rápidamente, separándose el uno del otro.

"No tengo idea de lo que dicen" Draco miraba hacia la pared contraria a Harry

"Son unas exageradas" Harry las miraba divertido de la situación.

Draco no podía dejar de pensar en como había arruinado dos veces su imagen ante la misma chica en un solo día. Tendría que arreglar eso de alguna manera espectacular.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Siento Que esta historia no esta llegando a ningún lado y comienzo a cansarme de escribirla. Haré un intento por mejorarla pero por el momento espero disfruten de este capítulo y me den su opinión que sería de gran ayuda. ¡SALU2!

Las criaturas estaban inquietas. Un aire extraño se respiraba por las paredes, el aire, en las habitaciones del castillo e incluso en la parte más oculta de todo el castillo… su escondite. Una nueva fuerza se había formado en algún lugar y eso era un suceso extraordinario, durante los últimos siglos nunca havia nacido otro como ellos. Ellos no nacían, no morían, simplemente existían. Sin embargo ahora algo había cambiado y el balance de su energía colapsaba.

Fueron tiempos tranquilos en el castillo, las criaturas no habían dado señales de guerra y todas las heridas de Harry, Hermione, Amaya y Draco habían desaparecido por completo. De cualquier manera Hermione los tenía todo el tiempo encerrados en distintos lugares para investigar sobre la existencia de estos seres.

"Estoy harto. Mejor me voy" la voz de Draco interrumpió el silencio de aquella mesa en la biblioteca.

"Draco, acaso tienes una idea mejor de cómo enfrentar a estas criaturas" Hermione lo regañaba de tal manera que su voz parecía la de la profesora McGonagall. Harry y Amaya se rieron silenciosamente mientras veían la discusión

Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia ellos de una manera reprobatoria. "Además no sabemos cuando volverán a atacar" su voz adquirió un tono sombrío que hizo que las risitas cesaran por completo. Giró nuevamente hacia Draco "¿Crees que estarás listo para ellos?"

Draco la miro fijamente por unos segundos. "Mmmmm… Si por que no" se levantó y se estiro.

Hermione lo miró atónita. "Es imposible que tomes algo en serio ¿verdad?"

Draco miro a Amaya. "No. No es imposible." Le guiño un ojo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"No puedo creerlo" Hermione se acomodó el cabello y acercó otra pila de libros mientras hacía una mueca.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Harry y Amaya ya se habían levantado y caminaban rápidamente hacia la salida.

"¿Qué?" Hermione los miró alejarse "Esto es increíble" tomo unos cuantos libros y se apresuró a alcanzarlos ya en el pasillo.

"¿Cómo pueden hacerle casó? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste, Harry, que él es Draco Malfoy?" Hermione se paró frente a los tres chicos.

Draco la miró con sorpresa. Harry tomó a Hermione de un brazo y la alejó de donde Amaya o Draco pudieran escucharlos.

"¿Acaso se te olvida que ahora es nuestro amigo?" Harry la miraba consternado

"Será TU amigo, Harry. Y no puedo creer que te comportes igual que él." Hizo una pequeña pausa y negando con la cabeza "Ron tenía razón" Hermione se dio la vuelta y se alejó con los ojos humedecidos.

"¡¡Así se habla! Amigo…" Draco lo había escuchado todo como si hubiera estado junto a ellos.

Amaya lo miro, hizo una negación con la cabeza y se alejó sin decir nada.

'¿Y ella por que se enoja?' Draco la miró confundido. Harry miró como Amaya también se alejaba sin poder entenderlo por completo.

"Vamonos Draco" Harry llegó y lo tomó del hombro.

"Si claro y luego tomaremos el té juntos" Draco le hacía ojitos a Harry mientras hablaba con su característico tono sarcástico.

Harry se rió mientras lo soltaba y le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor sin ninguna prisa.

La nueva amistad entre Draco y Harry era un tema muy sonado en los pasillos del castillo. Todos se preguntaban que trían entre manos, o cual era la verdadera intención de Draco. Estaba claro que cuando aparecían juntos en un salón o en el comedor todo el mundo guardaba silencio, algunos trataban de desviar sus miradas pero otros no podían evitar mirarlos hasta llegar al acoso. Y conforme iban pasando aquel silencio se iba sustituyendo con murmullos inquietantes.

Se separaron en el comedor y cada quien tomo asiento en su mesa. Sin embargo, como siempre, estaban en un lugar donde pudieran verse. Antes había sido para provocarse y molestarse, ahora sería por protección, por costumbre, o por amistad. Fuera cual fuera la nueva razón, nadie podría comprenderlo por completo.

Harry vio entrar a Hermione y a Ron al comedor, estaban serios y sus rostros permanecían sombríos. Pasaron detrás de él sin siquiera mirarlo y tomaron asiento lo mas lejos posible. Comenzaron a susurrarse cosas y a mirar a su alrededor, una vez a Harry otra a Draco y otra mas entre ellos. Draco estaba sentado casi enfrente, se había percatado de que algo andaba realmente mal. Miró a Hermione tratando de entender exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. Volteo la mirada hacia Ron mientras este respondía y de pronto, de un instante a otro, ya estaba escuchando cada una de las palabras que ellos pronunciaban.

"Te digo que fue de lo más extraño que me ha pasado en los últimos días" Hermione le hablaba con preocupación a Ron

"No veo lo extraño en que una persona te pregunte donde está otra persona, en especial si la segunda es tu amiga" Ron no le prestaba mucha atención

"¿No crees que es extraño que una mujer que no es de la casa haya logrado entrar sin llamar la atención?" Hermione lo miraba fijamente

"Dices que conoce a Amaya ¿no?" Ron miro a Hermione un instante luego regresó la mirada a la mesa "Quizá ella le dijo la contraseña"

"Pero nunca la había visto antes en la escuela y por ejemplo ahora no esta en el comedor" Hermione tomo un poco de agua

"No pensarás que conoces a todos los de la escuela y quizá encontró a Amaya y se fueron a otro lado" Ron seguía sin preocuparse.

Sin embargo Draco comenzaba a preguntarse donde estaba Amaya y de quien estaba hablando Hermione, el si conocía a todas las mujeres y había varias que a él no le gustaría que se acercaran a su futura chica.

"No. Pero ella era diferente" miro fijamente un punto y continuo "Tenía el cabello oscuro…"

Hermione comenzó a describir a una chica realmente hermosa, de tez blanca y ojos provocadores, con el cabello tan oscuro que hacía ver a la noche deslumbrante. Ron la miraba sin poder imaginarse a tal musa, estaba claro que una persona así sería conocida por todos.

"Pues cuando la veas me la presentas" Ron se acomodo el cabello y miro a su alrededor.

Draco aguantó la respiración un instante y comenzó a sentirse realmente agitado. Él conocía a la chica de aquella descripción y era un claro ejemplo de lo que él no quería cerca. Giró rápidamente su mirada y se encontró con la de Harry. Sin una seña, ni una palabra ambos se levantaron y corrieron hacia la salida del comedor. Harry comprendía que algo no andaba bien.

Cuando se encontraron en el pasillo ninguna palabra fue pronunciada. Aquel silencio dejaba todo perfectamente claro. Harry sabía que algo le había ocurrido a Amaya y podía sentir como su alma se desmoronaba mientras traía el recuerdo de una Amaya casi muerta y de cómo se le había escapado en aquel desierto infernal.

Caminaron por los pasillos y le preguntaron a cuadros y fantasmas, pero nadie había visto nada. Draco lograba escuchar algunos susurros en las paredes pero no llegaba a entenderlos antes de que desaparecieran en el aire. Se encontraban en un abismo de desesperación, pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro.

Quizás Hermione había tenido razón… Quizá no estaban listos para enfrentarse a las criaturas… Pero ya no quedaba otra opción, si el polvo humano sexy tenía a Amaya ellos la encontrarían.

Maldita sea la noche en que caí rendido ante esos ojos,

Aquellos brillantes reflejos de belleza y amor.

Maldita sea la noche en que apagaron su brillo,

Abandonándome en el vacío de la desolación.

Maldigo al demonio que me ha robado mi sol

Jurando cazarlo hasta que me devuelva el calor

Y no permitiré que se marche dejando el dolor

Ni que lastimen a la amada de mi corazón.

Maldeciré a todo aquel que se interponga

Y matare a criatura que se oponga.

Pues este es mi deseo, mi único destino

Y la búsqueda de mi amada, el único camino.

No habrá oscuridad que a mi voluntad opaque.

Ni luz que deslumbre a mi alma andante.

No detendrán mis pasos los arrogantes

Y no dudaré por aquellos pasantes.

Será hasta el instante en que a mis brazos regrese

Que le permitiré el descanso, que mi alma merece.

Pues no habrá paz en el vació solitario

Ni descanso para el ser que ha amado.

Fue una extraordinariamente larga búsqueda sin sentido. La desesperación los consumía lentamente y comenzaban a imaginarse lo peor. Era ya demasiado tarde para merodear por los pasillos. Incluso se había pasado la hora de la cena y Amaya no aparecía. No tuvieron mas opción que separarse e ir cada quien a su respectiva casa.

Draco dio varias vueltas en su cama sin poder tranquilizarse. Se levantó, se quitó la camisa que le estaba incomodando y caminó hasta la ventana, miro a la oscuridad meditando profundamente. Todo lo que les estaba pasando era demasiado extraño, pero más aun era que solo les pasara a ellos. Estaba claro que algo lo unía a Amaya, a Harry y a Hermione, algo tenían que tener en común para haber sido seleccionados. No podía ser al azar.

Draco comenzó a perderse tanto en sus pensamientos que su cuerpo simplemente dejó de estar presente. No escuchaba aquel sonido de alas acercándose a la ventana y no vio a la lechuza blanca hasta que esta golpeo el cristal abriéndolo frente a Draco, quien por cierto perdió el conocimiento por el impacto de la ventana contra él.

Calló al suelo y permaneció ahí unos instantes antes de que lograra recobrar el sentido. Cuando logró levantarse descubrió que tenía un sobre en su estomago. Lo tomo y lo abría rápidamente.

"Draco. Amaya esta aquí. Parece que no esta lastimada sin embargo no puede recordar nada del día de hoy. No voy a presionarla para que pueda descansar. Solo que siento que pasó algo muy raro, es una idea que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza"

Draco se sujetó el pecho sintiendo una gran tranquilidad. Miro a su alrededor y vio como todo el piso estaba cubierto de plumas blancas vio a Hedwig y sonrió ligeramente. Regresó a la cama y se metió bajo las cobijas, giró para acomodarse y sintió un pequeño piquete en su costado. Busco con su mano por el interior del cobertor hasta que encontró el objeto.

Una ves que lo tuvo en su mano se quedó dormido sin siquiera mirarlo. Mientras él descansaba una pluma plateada brillante que apretaba en la mano se convertía en polvo y se perdía en el aire.


End file.
